Of Planets, Stars and Galaxies
by Magic Of Every Kind
Summary: Oneshot series pertaining to my FanFiction 'You're Not Alone' containing my Lombax OC Skyla. Will contain before, during and after Oneshots involving both Canon and OC characters. Oneshot ratings may vary. Enjoy :D
1. Author's Introduction Note

**Ladies and Gentlemen,**

**First of all, let me apologise for the time it has taken for me to post this story, life has been hectic recently and opportunities to write scarce. But now, I am back...and look what I've got for you all...!**

**This here is the Oneshot series I told you I'd post, which I promise to pack full of juicy little short stories and scenarios, for your enjoyment only. If you don't want to read this or aren't interested in a Oneshot series, then that's fine, but for those who are interested, please, read on!**

**For any newcomers, this Oneshot series will be heavily centred around my other Ratchet and Clank FanFiction titled 'You're Not Alone' (currently undergoing editing), so might I suggest you read it before you venture further into this tale...? You can find it in this category, and it's written by me, Magic Of Every Kind. Please do read it before you read this series, I would not want you to spoil things for yourself...and trust me, there will be spoilers!**

**To my old readers who have followed my work and have looked forward to this Oneshot series, welcome back, friends!**

**And welcome, one and all :)**

**This FanFiction is, as I have said, a collection of Oneshots set before, during and after 'You're Not Alone'. I have several lined up for you, but the great thing about this is...I want you to be a part of this too! If you've read my work and have an idea you'd wish to see become something more, then please PM me and I will do my best to make your idea a reality. Whether that's a character you want to know more about (OC or Canon) or a scenario you want to explore, I'll take it on and see what I can do! Before each Oneshot I will give you an 'Inspiration' box and a 'Setting', the former telling you how I came up with the Oneshot (and crediting anyone else involved), and the latter giving you the time and place of the Oneshot.**

**I can't say when I'll post each Oneshot, you'll just have to bear with me that there might be at least a week (or more) before each posting, depending on how things go.**

**Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy reading this, and please do comment and review...they still make me like the happiest/luckiest author alive...!**

**Best wishes,**

***~Magic Of Every Kind~***


	2. Aphelion the Robot

**Inspiration – This is just a warm-up Oneshot, if you will, to get you readers accustomed to my writing style of a Oneshot. This particular Oneshot is a pre-You're Not Alone one, so there's no Skyla, just Ratchet and Clank, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless! I can't remember where I got this idea from; it was probably a rogue thought process that actually arrived at a semi-useful destination. Anyway, it's a bit of an odd idea...but I thought it was kind of cool, so do let me know what you think!**

**Setting – Several months after Ratchet's adventures at the Great Clock, he and Clank are once again living in their apartment on Kerwan. And Aphelion needs repairing...**

Ratchet put down his thermal screwdriver and wiped his brow. For two solid weeks he had slaved over this one project, and finally, it was finished. Taking a step back, he looked down at his handiwork, running his eyes over it to check for any faults.

The sandy Lombax tapped his chin thoughtfully. Something was missing...but what? He caught sight of two slivers of scrap metal to his right and an idea came to him. Scooping them up he began to twist them together, his fingers carefully crafting them into an object recognisable as a flower. He fastened the makeshift bloom to his final piece and gave it a tweak. His mouth turned up into a pleased smile. That was it. Two weeks work...and to think it was only a small part of a bigger project! There was more to come, but the first hurdle had been cleared.

"Alright, Aphelion, you can look now," he called over his shoulder. Something stirred behind the Lombax and Ratchet turned to see his ship move forward a little. There was enough room for them both as they were in his own personal hangar/workshop, located below his apartment in Kerwan. Aside from this room, he also had a smaller workshop upstairs in the main living quarters and a workstation in his bedroom.

"Is that her?" Aphelion asked. Ratchet nodded,

"Yep. What do you think?" He heard the light hum of Aphelion's scanners as they swept over his handiwork, observing it from the inside out. Ratchet glanced over it once again, feeling pleased with himself.

It was a robot, the first he'd properly designed and made on his own. It was obviously female, from the slight frame and delicately crafted features. She was small in size, only a little bigger than Clank, and was a pleasant purple colour. She had shiny black hair held back in a metallic bob, with a small pink mouth and wide blue eyes that were framed by tiny lashes. Her limbs were slender and ended in dainty hands and feet. The only flaw to her perfect design was the gaping hole in her chest, where her 'heart' would be. And there was no life to her eyes and they lay empty. She was a blank robot, but not for long.

"She is perfect. Thank you, Ratchet," Aphelion told her pilot, a pleased tone to her voice. The Lombax smiled,

"You're welcome, but now comes the tricky part." Ratchet retrieved his wrench and a bunch of other tools from the work bench before making his way over to his ship. Aphelion opened as he approached and he hopped in. Squeezing behind the pilot seat he got down on his hands and knees, setting aside his tools. First he removed the panel from the floor, revealing a mass of wires, alight with life as electricity flowed through it all like blood through veins. Rolling up his sleeves, Ratchet brandished a tiny screw driver and dived into the circuitry.

It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for and lifted it out as much as he could, using the utmost care not to dislodge any wires. What he held was a spherical object that glowed white and felt warm to touch. Wires stuck out of it and tiny patterns swirled across the surface giving it the appearance of a geometric ball, or a very uniformed brain.

"Ok Aphelion, shut down all secondary systems and begin filing for primary system shut down. Divert full power to AI core."

"Affirmative. Secondary systems offline. Primary systems awaiting shut down. Diverting power to AI core." Lights began to flick off around Ratchet as the ships systems shut down one by one, going into full sleep mode. The ball glowed brighter and began to hum acutely with power as it filled with energy.

"Power diverted," Aphelion announced, though the volume of her voice was significantly decreased and sounded distant.

"Transfer memory banks to AI core and stand by for core detachment. Set total system shut down for 120 seconds," Ratchet instructed her, readying his tiny screwdriver.

"Memory banks transferred. Standing by for AI core detachment. Total system shut down in 120 seconds and counting." The final main lights went out, leaving only the dull glow of the emergency lights and the light from the ball. Ratchet immediately set about removing each and every wire from the sphere as quickly as possible. Some he detached from the ship while others he took from the sphere itself, leaving some sticking out of it. Once the ball was free from the ship, Ratchet cradled it to him and left the ship, the craft going completely dark as he hopped out.

Back at his work station, Ratchet began the delicate process of slotting the glowing sphere into the hole in the robot's chest. He reattached the wires where necessary, double checking every connection was secure and operational. He inserted the last, main wire and the light in the robot's eye flickered as it hummed into life. Ratchet removed his hands and placed over the hole a readymade hatch that covered the sphere, acting as a shield plate. Ensuring the hatch was firmly attached, Ratchet took a step back as the light in the robot's eyes continued to flicker, growing brighter.

"Aphelion?" Ratchet asked. The robot's eyes stopped flickering and lit up with a steady blue glow. They blinked once, then twice.

"Ratchet?" the feminine voice of Aphelion came out of the robot's mouth as the lips moves stiffly for the first time. Ratchet beamed,

"It worked!" Aphelion the robot's head jerked slightly left and right and her right hand rose a little.

"You'll be a bit stiff to start, but you should warm up in a few minutes. I'll need to update your program, run some final tests and check you're calibrated, but other than that...everything's going perfectly!" Aphelion raised both arms and looked at them incredulously. She clenched and unclenched her fists experimentally, her eyes widening as they moved accordingly. Looking down at her feet she raised one in a rigid, jolting manner, and then she tried to raise the other. She overbalanced and began to fall forwards, but Ratchet caught her with a light laugh,

"Hold on, I haven't calibrated you just yet."

"You seem so big!" Aphelion the robot exclaimed, looking up at Ratchet in wonder. The Lombax laughed,

"That's 'cos I am bigger than you now." Aphelion blinked again and looked around, her eyes fixing on the ship that had been her.

"And that is me?" she asked curiously. Ratchet nodded,

"Yep...what do you think of yourself?" Aphelion looked back at him,

"This is very unusual," she said slowly. Ratchet patted her arm encouragingly and she started slightly in surprise at the contact,

"You'll get used to it. It's only for a week, until I've sorted out your warp coils and everything else. Now, let's get you calibrated..."

* * *

Clank had been out grocery shopping and returned feeling rather pleased with himself. A greedy Kerwanian had tried to overcharge him on vegetables because he recognised Clank. Of course, Clank was having none of that and swiftly beat the Kerwanian in a smooth battle of wits and came away victorious with the same vegetables, and at half the price.

He unloaded the shopping and noted that the fridge was void of chocolate mousse. Ratchet must be in his workshop. The Lombax often referred to chocolate mousse as his 'working snack', claiming that it gave him extra brain power and allowed him to work for longer. Although Clank knew this was not accurate, he knew correcting his friend would serve no purpose so simply obtained the food when needed. There had been a half litre tub of mousse this morning, so if Ratchet had consumed it all he would no doubt still be working.

Clank smiled to himself and made a mental memo to buy more mousse when he next went out. Ratchet would not do it, that was sure, and neither of them liked the idea of hiring help, as they had had bad experiences in the past involving over-enthusiastic fans. No, it was Clank who did the shopping, and the cooking, for that matter, as well as other household duties. It was not exactly what Clank had pictured himself doing at this stage in his life, but he was content with it. Besides, for a non-organic being, Clank was a surprisingly good cook and actually enjoyed preparing food. He even experimented every now and again, using Ratchet as his guinea. The Lombax always obliged, never asking what he was eating until he had swallowed his first bite. Such was their relationship of trust.

Obviously Clank had other hobbies such as galactic chess and counting to 83,000,000,004.7, but cooking was something special he enjoyed immensely.

Knowing exactly where he would find his furry friend, Clank headed for the main hangar workshop. Sure enough, as he approached he could hear movement and voices. Ratchet was most certainly conversing with Aphelion, from the voices he could hear. The hangar door slid open and he went in.

"Ratchet, we are out..." he stopped short as he noticed what the mechanic was doing. Ratchet reattached the arm to Aphelion and made sure it was secure.

"There we go," he announced as Aphelion flexed the freshly calibrated limb.

"Thank you," she smiled. Ratchet noticed Clank and looked up,

"Clank, buddy, you're back." His robot friend simply stared in puzzlement at the new female robot. Who was she?

"Ratchet, who is this?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion. The robot hopped off the workbench and came towards him, a smile on her lips,

"Hello Clank. It is me, Aphelion," she said. The silver robot continued to look at her in surprise, then he remembered. Ratchet had mentioned transferring Aphelion's AI core into a blank robot so he could work on the ship without harming her systems. But he had no idea that Ratchet himself had made the robot and that she would be so...attractive.

"Er...Hello, Aphelion. I...did not recognise you," Clank stated, his voice hesitant as he struggled to comprehend the situation. It was perfectly logical, so why in Solana was he acting confused?

"I am not in my usual form," Aphelion laughed lightly, "Ratchet made this body for me temporarily. Do you like it?" She did a little twirl, the light flashing off her metallic purple structure.

Clank's brain whirred as it tried to catch up with his optic sensors, like an ancient calculator where the numbers could only be inputted one by one. With effort, he regained the power of speech to make his reply,

"Yes, it is very nice," he told her honestly, looking into her face. Her optic sensors were so bright and blue, like super-hot stars twinkling in the depths of space. They were very beautiful. And all of a sudden, Clank's inner chest cavity felt very active, like it was overheating.

"Thank you," Aphelion turned again, oblivious to the effect her transformation was having on the silver robot. Clank merely gaped as he registered the curve of her bodice in proportion to the length of her limbs. There was a muffled snort of laughter and Clank looked around to see Ratchet struggling to contain his mirth as he watched the two robots interact. Clank blinked in confusion at his friend's conduct, why was Ratchet laughing? And then he realised. Ratchet was laughing at Clank's behaviour.

"Clank, why don't you take Aphelion up to the apartment and show her around?" Ratchet called, a knowing look in his eyes. "I'll come and join you once I've cleared up," he gestured the scrap mess that made up his workshop. Clank was just about to point out that Ratchet never cleared up his workshop and therefore could accompany them immediately, but Aphelion spoke first.

"That sounds lovely! I have always wanted to see where you live. Come on, Clank, let us go!" With that she grabbed Clank's hand and began pulling him away. The little robot could not even protest as he was yanked out of the workshop by the enthusiastic female robot. Before the doors closed he caught sight of Ratchet laughing to himself silently, his shoulders shaking with mirth and his eyes alight with mischief.

* * *

A week later Ratchet was still working on the ship-that-wasn't-Aphelion. He'd gotten most of the repairs and updates done, but he still had a few things to do before he transferred Aphelion's AI core back into the ship. The workshop doors slid open and in walked Clank. Ratchet noticed he still had the somewhat dazed look he'd had about him for the past week, and he smiled to himself.

"Hey pal, what's up?" The little robot came over and sat on the edge of Ratchet's workstation, a few feet from where the Lombax mechanic was working on the ship.

"Ratchet, I wonder if I might ask you something, please?" Clank asked in a very uniformed manner. Ratchet noted his tone and looked up, giving his friend his full attention.

"You just did. But go on." Clank seemed to think for a moment before continuing,

"How long until you have finished working on Aphelion?" he asked simply in an implied casual manner that was anything but casual.

"Oh, I dunno...3 days maybe? Why d'you ask?" Ratchet enquired, wiping his greasy hands on a nearby towel that was equally greasy.

"I was thinking..." Clank began, taking an uncommon pause, "well, you are better at this than me so I wondered if I could ask for some advice?"

"Better at what?" Ratchet asked, though he could take a good guess at what Clank was getting at. Clank searched for the right words before answering,

"Better at...dealing with females," he admitted. Ratchet suppressed the urge to laugh and smothered a smile, instead clearing his throat importantly,

"Is this about Aphelion? Is she bugging you?"

"No, she is not bugging me. It is just..." Clank stopped again and looked down, his mouth tilting into a gesture Ratchet knew to be one of embarrassment.

"Clank..." Ratchet drew out the robot's name. The robot looked up at him expectantly,

"Do you fancy Aphelion?" the Lombax asked out of the blue, a smile playing about his lips. Clank's eyes widened and he looked down again, but that was enough.

"You do!" crowed Ratchet gleefully.

"I...I..." Clank stuttered as his brain jumped about. His Lombax friend grinned at him,

"Don't worry, I know just what to do. Does she know?"

"No, I do not think so," Clank confessed.

"Good, that's always the best place to start," Ratchet told him.

"You will help me?" Clank asked in surprise. Ratchet gave him a look,

"Of course I'll help you! You're my best friend, I'm hardly going to let you go through girl trouble without lending a hand!" Clank smiled in visible relief,

"Thank you, Ratchet." The Lombax winked at him,

"No problem. Now, here's what you need to do..."

* * *

If Clank was organic, he would probably be sweating and his heart would be beating very hard, like a drum, he believed the expression was. Instead, his mechanical brain was jumping about like a hyperactive Zoni on a pogo stick and he could not contain it. He was certain he appeared calm on the outside, as he wore his Secret Agent Clank tuxedo and had a bunch of titanium flowers in his hand, coloured blue to match her eyes. But inside, he felt like a warp-reactor reaching critical temperature, with an explosion not far off. He did not need to glance at his watch to know the time, but he did anyway. He still had another 28.67 seconds before she was due to arrive, so why were his circuits in uproar? Perhaps this was what Ratchet was talking about when he mentioned 'nerves'. It was funny, because Clank knew of nerves, but had never heard them applied to a situation such as this. Forcing his brain to calm Clank patiently began counting in his head to pass the time.

He had just reached 4,596,000,000.34 when a taxi pulled up and a small robot got out. Clank's brain stopped working for a fraction of a second as she came towards him.

She had obviously been to L'Oil as her black hair now flowed down her back in shiny metallic waves, and she wore a purple dress that came to just above her knees joints. She wore the same flower Ratchet had made her on her head, and there was a faint trace of blue liner around her optic sensor lids. She looked beautiful, and had Clank been able to breathe he was certain she would have taken his breath away.

"Hello, Clank, sorry I am late," she said as she hurried over. Clank shook his head,

"You are right on time," he told her, even though she was in fact late by 3.78 seconds. Aphelion the robot smiled,

"Excellent. Shall we go in?" she gestured the restaurant behind Clank. The silver robot half turned before he remembered his manners. He offered her his arm and she took it gratefully,

"Thank you," she beamed. Clank smiled back as they walked in, preparing himself for a night to remember. If Clank was organic, his heart would have burst with happiness. Instead, sparks flew deep in the cavity of his chest.

* * *

Ratchet was watching 'Top Speed', his favourite hover-bike racing programme, when Clank finally returned. The Lombax looked at his watch; it was well past midnight and creeping towards 2 o'clock in the morning. The evening must have gone well.

"Aphelion is staying with Tatania tonight," Clank said to no-one in particular, though Ratchet knew it was for his benefit. The silver robot came over and sat down beside the Lombax, looking for all the world as if he had been hypnotised.

"So..." Ratchet began, turning off the holo-screen, "how was it?" After a while, Clank replied,

"It was amazing." Ratchet laughed,

"You had a good time then?"

"The best. I feel...different," Clank told him, "It is a most peculiar feeling."

"I bet it is," Ratchet smiled knowingly, though he felt a pang in his chest at his friend's words. He dismissed the feeling quickly. The robot turned to him, a confused look in his eyes,

"What will happen when Aphelion returns to the ship?" he asked, an obvious note of apprehension to his voice. Ratchet thought it over for a moment,

"Well...I'm not planning on disposing the robot...so I see no reason why she can't switch between the two every now and again." Clank's eyes widened,

"She will be able to be both robot and ship?"

"Not at the same time, but we can work something out," Ratchet assured him. Clank smiled, and his eyes socket twitched, a sure sign of power drainage.

"You need to get some rest," Ratchet told him, "off to bed with you!" The robot obediently got to his feet and walked a few steps before pausing and turning to his friend.

"Thank you, Ratchet," he said earnestly. The Lombax smiled,

"You're welcome, pal, I'm happy I could help." There was a pause,

"You will find someone, Ratchet, one day," Clank told him sincerely and Ratchet glanced at him briefly, but made no reply. Clank disappeared to his room and Ratchet was left sitting on the sofa. He fell back with a sigh, staring at the ceiling. Find someone...him? Somehow, he didn't think so. But then again...maybe there was someone. Someone out there, for him. He didn't know. But maybe, just maybe he would meet them. Maybe. Someday.

**Author's Note – Apologies if you thought Clank was out of character at any point, I tried my best, but I don't know if I did him justice. And did you like Aphelion the robot? I thought she and Clank would make a cute couple :P**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	3. Hoverbooting

**I'M ALIVE...! Blimey, it's been a while, hasn't it? Do you all still remember me?! I hope so, because I have another Oneshot for you! Yes, months after the first one...I have another. Sorry about the wait, folks, life's been more than a little hectic recently. But I decided to treat myself with a little pick-me-up as writing helps me relax. So here you have Oneshot number 2. Enjoy!**

**Inspiration – I realise it's been ages since I posted my last Oneshot, so I thought I'd start up again with a nice and easy one, to edge you guys back into Skyla's world before I put up the heavier Oneshots. It's quite short, but I hope you like it nevertheless.**

**Setting – A few months after the slaves are freed from Florana, Skyla and Ratchet are sharing his apartment on Kerwan...**

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Skyla asked, Ratchet's hands over her eyes as he led her into a room.

"No, hold on", Ratchet laughed lightly, positioning her carefully before taking away his hands, "ok, you can look". Skyla blinked and looked down at the objects before her. They were a pair of boots, blue in colour and familiar looking. Skyla's eyes widened,

"Are these...?" Ratchet nodded,

"Hoverboots, I made you your own...do you like them?" he asked tentatively. Skyla picked up one of them, examining the craftsmanship. They looked almost identical to Ratchets, except they were blue instead of red, a little smaller and less rusty. They were expertly made, and had obviously taken time and effort to create. Skyla turned to Ratchet, beaming with joy,

"Like them? I _love_ them. Thank you!" Ratchet's face lit up,  
"Great! Do you...want to try them out?"

"What, now?"

"Why not?" Skyla pondered it for a moment, then shrugged,

"Alright then". Ratchet grinned,

"Let's go".

* * *

An hour or so later Aphelion touched down on planet Veldin and Ratchet and Skyla jumped out. Skyla looked about her. She'd been to Veldin before, but it was always interesting for her to visit the place Ratchet had grown up. It was still the rocky, barren planet it had always been, which made it the ideal place for hoverboot practise.

Ratchet led her to a small canyon where she found, to her surprise, an obstacle course, of a kind, all set up and ready to go.

"Yeah, I set this up ages ago..." Ratchet said in answer to her expression, "it's not as good as I'd like it to be, but it works".

"It looks great", Skyla told him with a smile, and Ratchet's mouth twitched with pleasure. He gestured the boots in her hand,

"Shall we?"

Once Skyla had the boots on, Ratchet stood beside her and showed her how to start them up.  
"Kick your heels together" he told her, so Skyla did. Instantly the boots lit up and she was raised off the ground by an inch or two. She suppressed a yelp of surprise and instinctively reached out for support. Ratchet caught her arm and steadied her as she grew accustomed to the levitation.

"Stand up straight", he instructed, "otherwise you'll overbalance". Skyla straightened her back with effort, trying her best not to lean anyway. She caught sight of Ratchet smothering a smile at her rigid posture and she sent a small mock glare in his direction.

"Sorry", he apologised, then composed himself "right, now, to move forward you've got to lean forward, ever so slightly..." Skyla did so and immediately began to move forwards as the boots pushed off from the ground. The movement took her by surprise and she felt herself lean forwards even more, which only increased the speed of the boots. She shot forwards and started to fall, toppling over face first.

Strong arms caught her and slowed her down, helping her upright in the process.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked, though there was mirth to his voice. Skyla laughed lightly,

"I'm fine...just getting used to them". Ratchet nodded his eyes twinkling.

"Don't worry, we'll soon have you riding about like a natural. How about we try going once around the track, me beside you?" Skyla nodded,

"Sounds good".

* * *

For the next few hours or so, Ratchet taught Skyla all he knew about hoverbooting. The grey Lombax was quick to take up the skill, mastering basic movements in under an hour, by the end of which she could happily speed around the track on her own at a comfortable pace. Ratchet then proceeded to teach her how to give the boots a boost for extra speed, all the while making sure he was ready to catch her should she fall. In the beginning, she fell often, and sometimes he wasn't always quick enough to catch her. But she always got up again, never giving up, simply struggling to her feet and trying again with a strong determination. Although she wasn't as quick to learn as Ratchet was, she stilled learned quite fast and soon Ratchet felt she was ready to try a spring jump.

"A what?" she asked him incredulously.

"A spring jump, you see that thing there?" Ratchet pointed and Skyla followed his finger. He was indicating a spring set into the ground, with platforms set in front of it at different levels.

"You basically jump onto it and it shoots you into the air, then you can glide down onto the platforms" he explained.

"Right...and how am I going to do that?!" Skyla asked, one eyebrow raised.

"To glide, just splay your legs and kick your heels down, and the boots will do the rest of the work," he told her. Skyla didn't look convinced, eyeing the platforms warily. Ratchet hid a smile,

"Would you like me to show you first?" Skyla smiled,

"Yeah, that might help." Without another word Ratchet kicked into life his own Hoverboots he'd brought along for the occasion, and sped towards the spring. He'd barely touched it before he gave it the tiniest kick and he was shot into the air. Keeping his torso stiff and his legs loose, he splayed his feet an equal distance apart and the flares kicked in. The approaching platform slowed towards him and he landed neatly, avoiding the next spring that lay a few feet in front. He turned off the boots and looked down at Skyla from over the edge. She was looking at him with a small frown on her face. He opened his mouth to call encouragement, but he hadn't said a word before she kicked her own boots into life and sped towards the spring. Ratchet watched carefully as she jumped lightly on the spring and was catapulted into the air. She wobbled visibly in the air, her arms flailing slightly as she fought for control.

"Splay your feet!" Ratchet called, backing up to allow her more room for landing. She obeyed and her boots flared, slowing her descent towards him. Ratchet squinted up at her and moved to the side, the sunlight preventing him from seeing where she was going to land. Too late he realised she'd overshot her margin and come too far forwards. She was going to land straight on the second spring.

"Drop!" he yelled at her, hoping that if she stopped now she'd avoid the spring. Skyla's eyes widened in surprise and she tried to stop in mid-air. But gravity already had a hold of her and she fell towards the spring, her body tipping so she became unbalanced. She hit the spring on her knees, falling forwards as she did. There was no time for her to react before the spring catapulted her up and back, the angle of her body throwing her away from the platforms.

Ratchet cried out as Skyla was thrown back off her feet and plummeted. He jumped off the ledge without thinking, diving after her in a wild attempt to save her. But she reached the ground before him.

The breath was driven from Skyla's lungs as she hit the ground hard on her back. Her arms flung out, whacking mercilessly against the ground, her head smacking the floor shortly afterwards.

She lay where she was, completely winded and for a moment utterly motionless. It felt like her whole body had just been wildly shaken up and her bones were all a jumble. She couldn't yet tell how badly she was damaged, her supply of oxygen becoming her main priority as she fought for breath.

"Skyla!" she heard Ratchet's cry and the dizzying sound of feet running towards her. A worried face appeared above hers, concern creasing his features and panic in his eyes.

"Skyla, can you hear me? Are you alright? Can you move?" he called down to her. The grey Lombax blinked up at him slowly, feeling gradually returning to her limbs. To her relief, her immediate assessment was that she wasn't seriously injured. She could still breathe, albeit a little painfully, and her limbs seemed were awash with pain which at least told her she wasn't paralysed.

"Sky?" Ratchet's look of concern deepened.

"Mm fine..." Skyla managed to murmur softly. Relief flooded Ratchet's features and he gently picked her up, scooping his arms under her back and legs, taking care not to injure her any further.

"Let's get you back to the ship, I have nanotech there. You're going to be fine," he told her, more for his sake than hers.

"I think my arm's broken," Skyla murmured, her left arm feeling strange and out of place, like it'd been bent at a funny angle.

"You're going to be fine," Ratchet repeated, setting off for Aphelion as fast as he dared, not even risking using his hoverboots.

Skyla looked up at him, her eyes half-closed to save energy, the look of determination on his face seemed familiar. In fact, this whole situation felt familiar. Then she realised.

She smiled a slow, lazy smile.

Ratchet glanced down at Skyla and was surprised to find her smiling sleepily up at him.

"What?" he asked, worried she might be in shock. She swallowed carefully before replying,

"This is how we first met," she mumbled. Ratchet looked at her in confusion, before he too remembered the time they'd met, when he'd rescued her from Baen's men. He let out a shaky laugh and held her ever so slightly closer,

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you this time."

"That's ok," she whispered, "you can't do everything."

"But I can try for you," Ratchet blurted without thinking. Skyla's smile softened and she closed her eyes, nestling her bruised body against his,

"Thank you, Ratchet."

**Author's Note - I hope you liked that, I didn't want to overdo it too much. I'm sorry to say I honestly have no idea when I will next be able to post a Oneshot (I still haven't finished editing 'You're Not Alone'!) but I still really, really appreciate your thoughts and reviews. **

**Also, it is with deep regret that I must shelve the sequel for 'You're Not Alone'. I know that many of you wished for a sequel, but I'm afraid that I really don't know when I'll get the time to properly write it up. I still have the ideas all filed away in my head (and computer) so maybe, sometime in the future, I may be able to take it up again. But until then, I'm sorry to say that the sequel to 'You're Not Alone' will not be up for an indefinite amount of time. ****(And, dare I add, Merlin's back on, so my mind has turned towards re-writing my FanFiction for that...)**

**Thank you for your time :)**


	4. Chocolate Angel

**Been a while since an update, but at least not as long as last time! Thanks for all your reviews from last time...much appreciate, peeps! You guys are seriously a delight to write for.**

**Inspiration – I've had this idea in my head for a while, but the other day I had some time and I just sat down and wrote it in one go. I love it when I get moments like that. It's practically pure fluff and I hope none of you get diabetes from it...but enjoy nevertheless!**

**Setting – Skyla and Ratchet are happily married and living in his apartment on Kerwan. And someone's got a bun in the oven...**

The sunlight streamed through the panoramic windows of the apartment in Kerwan, eliminating the need for artificial lighting as the place was flooded with light. Ratchet flicked through the latest issue of his favourite magazine 'Top Speed Monthly' as he lounged on the sofa, his feet kicked up and a glass of cold Kerchu beer on the table beside him. He was relaxing after a hard morning's work, appearing on the Kerwan Breakfast Show, holding a small autograph session for the employees, and then giving a practical talk at the Planetary Defence Centre on HALO jumping. He'd earned his rest.

Soft humming was coming from his right and the smell of baking batter wafted through his nostrils. Looking over he saw Skyla, his beloved wife, with her back to him as she baked Googleberry muffins for their tea. She turned to reach for something to add to the batter and he caught sight of her heavily swollen belly. Something within him fluttered every time he saw the large bump, because it always made him think of the little life growing inside her. A life they had created together. He was going to be a father! Him, a father! This child alone would increase the population of Lombaxes in the galaxy by 50%. And this was only their first child, as they both wanted more. He was so excited and terrified at the same time, as he knew very little of Lombax family life, and if he'd even make a good father. Being a hero was one thing, but being a father was another. Still, at least he had Skyla. He was sure she would be the perfect mother, kind but firm, loving but fair. He couldn't have chosen a better mother for his child even he'd a pick of all the females in the galaxy.

Smiling to himself, he returned to his magazine, searching for the new hover-bike he was thinking of getting.

"Ratchet?" came Skyla's voice.

"Hmm?" Ratchet replied, turning a page.

"What happens when a woman's about to give birth?" Skyla asked. Ratchet looked up, a puzzled expression on his face. She knew what happened; they'd both been to the pre-natal classes.

"Their water breaks, don't you remember?" he said to her. Then he registered her expression. She was facing him, standing very still behind the kitchen counter, her face rigid with shock. Ratchet's mouth fell open as realisation struck.

"Oh my God, are you...?" he trailed off. Slowly, Skyla nodded. Ratchet simply gaped, the magazine falling from his lifeless hands as his brain ground to a halt. After a few seconds, Skyla cleared her throat,

"I think we need to get to the hospital," she said quietly. The situation crashed down over Ratchet like a ton of Raritanium. His wife had just gone into labour and he was sitting on the sofa frozen like an idiot.

Leaping to his feet, he ran to Skyla.

"Right, err...don't panic. Don't panic," he told her, hands clamped on her shoulders. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes, full of a mixture of fear and joy.

"Right, err...umm..." Ratchet garbled, glancing down at the tiny pool of water at her feet.

"Aphelion. Hospital," Skyla told him calmly. Ratchet leapt on her words,

"Yes, Aphelion. Hospital. Right. Are you ready?" he asked, his body finally catching up with it all, his heart beginning to pump full of adrenaline. Skyla smiled weakly, her face creasing in pain as she placed a hand on her swollen belly,

"They are."

"Right. Yes. Of course. Umm..." Ratchet's mind whirred furiously as his brain fried. Where was Clank when he needed him?! Skyla put a hand on his arm, smiling at him softly as her breathing became heavier.

"Ratchet, it's going to be ok," she murmured softly. Ratchet relaxed at her touch, forcing him to pull together. He'd saved galaxies, fought hoards of robots, been brought back from the dead...he could take his wife to the hospital. Taking her hand, he began to lead her away slowly,

"Let's go."

* * *

Minutes later they were speeding along the airways, going way over the speed limit. And it just so happened to be traffic hour. Ratchet used every one of his piloting skills, and broke nearly every highway code rule as he raced to get Skyla to the hospital. Other ships and hover-cars honked loudly as they whizzed past.

"How are you doing?" Ratchet asked Skyla, his hands gripping the wheel so tight he thought he'd never let go.

"I'm...ok," Skyla answered, panting slightly as her face contorted in pain. She leaned back in her seat, scrunching her eyes closed.

"Skyla?" Ratchet called, performing an illegal dip dive between two vehicles who honked and swore at him.

"It hurts," his wife whined softly, her voice breaking. Ratchet's grimaced as he ran yet another red light, how much was this trip going to cost him in speed tickets?

"I know, I know," he murmured to her, "just...keep breathing. Here, take my hand." Releasing his left hand from the steering wheel he held it out to Skyla. Reaching out, she took it. Immediately Ratchet wished he hadn't as his fingers were crushed in her vice-like grip, not to mention he was now driving one-handed. They darted across an airway, narrowly missing being bulldozed by a lorry. Skyla gave a small cry of pain and gripped Ratchet's hand tighter. Her husband's face paled as he felt like every finger in his hand was being crushed to dust. But he held fast, and they sped on.

* * *

Ratchet glanced at the clock for the hundredth time in a minute. He was sure it was slow as it seemed to be positively crawling, the glowing hands moving at a snail's pace around the dial.

The door opened and he shot to his feet. A familiar figure walked in and his heart leapt with relief...and sank with worry.

"Clank!" he exclaimed, wanting nothing more than to rush and hug his old friend. But he didn't. The small silver robot blinked his wide green eyes at him,

"It is good to see you Ratchet. I came as soon as I had heard the news," he said, taking the seat next to his friend. Ratchet sank down with him.

"It's been hours," he moaned into his hands, "I don't know how much longer I can take it!" Clank nodded sympathetically,

"The mammalian childbirth can take many hours, even days." Ratchet gave him a look,

"That's not helping."

"Why are you not with Skyla?" Clank asked. Ratchet shifted uncomfortably,

"Skyla didn't want me to stay...didn't want me seeing her in such a state. I know she's only done it so I don't feel helpless...but I feel helpless anyway!" Clank patted his arm twice in a comforting manner,

"It will be over soon enough."

"It better be...this is awful!" Ratchet cried, "I'd rather face Dreak, Vorselon and Nefarious all at once than go through this. It's torture! I don't even know if she's ok, no-one's told me anything...I can't stand not knowing!" Clank said nothing, letting his friend rant out his frustrations in a great torrent of pent up madness.

The sandy Lombax didn't stop until the door opened again and a Kerwanian nurse walked in. Ratchet reacted as if he'd been zapped by lightning, getting to his feet faster than a blink. His heart thudded hard in his chest, and he was convinced it would bruise his ribs.

"It's a girl," the nurse told them with a bright smile. Ratchet choked and nearly collapsed there and then, but managed to stumble a few steps forward instead.

"Can I see her...them?" he asked. The nurse nodded,

"Of course, right this way."

* * *

The hospital went completely unnoticed to Ratchet as he walked along it's corridors, Clank by his side. His mind had entered a state of fevered delirium and he knew he would not get any rest until he'd seen his wife and child. The nurse stopped suddenly and knocked twice on a door. It slid open.

"Your husband's here, Mrs Ratchet," the nurse announced, then smiled at Ratchet and gestured for him to enter. Ratchet walked into the room. The place itself was nothing special. There was a window with the curtain drawn, a bed, a small cabinet and chest of draws. But in the bed sat Skyla, a bundle of cloth in her arms.

Ratchet approached in a daze, his feet barely touching the ground. Skyla looked up at him and smiled, such a simple gesture but one that made his heart burst with joy. She looked absolutely shattered, her hair a mess as it lay plastered against her sweaty forehead, and the hospital gown she was in was anything but flattering. But her whole being was glowing, radiating a pure joy he'd never seen in her before. A maternal joy. She looked down at the bundle in her arms and Ratchet's eyes fell down with hers.

Wrapped in the cloth lay a tiny ball of fur, a Lombax kit. Her eyes were still closed, but her chest was rising and falling delicately like a fluttering moth. One tiny hand clutched at the cloth even as she slept, her nose twitching every other second. Her ears were small a triangle, and a lot like Skyla's in that they were slender and neat...though they looked a little too big for her body. Chocolate brown fur covered her from tip to toe, her stripes not yet developed in her young age. She was small and fuzzy and adorable and...utterly breathtaking. Ratchet's heart sang with elation as he looked down at the child, his daughter. He had never been so happy in his life. The kit yawned in her sleep, revealing a bright pink mouth and tiny tongue. She was perfect, his little chocolate angel.

"She's beautiful," Ratchet whispered, surprised he could speak at all from how out of breath he felt. Skyla simply smiled, a gentle gesture with a knowing, motherly hint to it. This was her daughter, her baby daughter, with her whole life ahead of her.

"What shall we call her?" Ratchet asked, wondering what name could ever fit such a perfect child. Skyla thought for a moment, her eyes trailing over her daughter as her heart hummed blissfully. She needed a name that would fit her, that was worthy of her, a name that she could become...

Then it came to her, the prefect name for her perfect daughter. And as she whispered it softly, she felt something within her stir in content,

"Maia."

**Author's Note – Not going to lie...quite pleased with this one. It came out well, I think. But as always, I would love to hear what you guys think! Your reviews make me so happy, no joke.**

**For those who are wondering, I am not writing these Oneshots in chronological order. So don't worry, you will get to see their wedding! I've planned it as a three-parter, and I shall say no more...**

**By the way, can I be really cheeky and ask you guys a favour? Do any of you watch Merlin, the BBC TV program? I know most of you are from the States or New Zealand, but I know you can still get it over there. But basically, I'm writing a FanFiction for it, titled 'Light and Dark', and...I could use some more support. The Merlin fandom is a lot bigger than the RaC one (nearly 14,000 fics on this site alone), and I know it is therefore harder to get support for a story...but I was hoping that, if you guys really enjoy my writing...maybe you'll enjoy my other work too...? I do have a decent amount and reviews for it and follows, but I really love getting reviews that are opinionated and critical (within reason) rather than 'more please.'**** I'd love to know what you think of it as a story...and if you have watched Merlin...would you mind giving the first chapter a read? Obviously you don't have to...but I'd really appreciate it. And if you're someone who hasn't watched Merlin...I really recommend it! It's set in Arthurian times, and it's great fun, with magic and mythological beasts and mystical kingdoms...so if you like that kind of stuff, go watch it! Thank you in advance to any of those who do (and have!) read and review it :)**

**(Also, if any of you would like me to read your own work and review it...please do PM me and I'll be happy to oblige when I can! It's the least I can do after all the support you've given me)**


	5. The Ball

**Sorry once again for the delay, hope you're all well and everything. The new RaC game's coming out soon, apparently, and my brother wants to get it...though it's only supposed to have 4-5 hours of gameplay. Still, it's an RaC game! Maybe I can sneak onto the PS3 when he's not looking...**

**Anywho, I have another Oneshot...for you! Written a while ago but fine-tuned just today for your pleasure :**

**Inspiration – This Oneshot has a bit of a weird story behind it. Basically, there's a song called 'The Next Time' by Cliff Richard which is lovely in its own right, but when I heard it for the first time, it wasn't the song itself I was interested in. The song I heard was only a cover of the original, and I forget who it was who sang it, but I remember my dad telling me something about that particular rendition that I shall never forget. The cover I heard was actually a live version, sung in Afghanistan at a sort of Ball for the military personnel stationed there. As soon as my dad said this I instantly got this picture of men and women dancing in this grand hall. Every one of them was a soldier, and most days they went about in uniform, sweaty and grubby with their hair plastered against their foreheads. But this night, at this Ball, they were all transformed. The sweat and grime had been washed away and hair had been neatly brushed, the uniforms were set aside in favour of elegant dresses and smart suits. And they all went to along to this Ball, and for one night, all war and fighting was forgotten as they chatted and laughed and danced the night away with each other, as friends and comrades, not soldiers. **

**I quite liked this mental image, and when I was thinking of Oneshots, I thought I'd have a go at incorporating it into a little something for Ratchet and Skyla. It's not set in a war or anything, but it has a similar ring to it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Setting – Two years after the slaves were set free from the facility and Skyla and Ratchet are sharing his apartment in Metropolis City, Kerwan.**

Ratchet lounged against the bathroom door,

"Sky, we're going to be late!"

"I know...I'm just coming...argh!" came the reply followed by a thud and then a stream of curses. Ratchet frowned,

"Are you alright in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," called the voice, slightly muffled by something.

"Are you sure about that?" Ratchet asked, his brow furrowed in puzzled concern.

"Yeah, I...argh!"

"Skyla!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she cried, "just...oh damn." Ratchet's eyes widened and he bit his lip to suppress a bark of laughter,

"Skyla...?" he ventured.

"Ratchet, what's going on?" he turned to see a small Kerwanian looking at him in puzzlement.

"Oh Bethya, thank God you're here..." Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief. The small woman smiled hesitantly. She wore a pretty green dress with no frills or ribbons, just a simple design that complimented her figure with a navy green cowl hanging around her shoulders. Her chestnut hair hung loose around her shoulders and there was the tiniest hint of make up around her face that highlighted the chocolate brown of her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Er...I don't _think_ so..." Ratchet replied with a glance at the door.

"Who's that, Ratchet? Is that Bethya?" called Skyla, and the sound of a tap running could be heard. The Kerwanian noted the look on Ratchet's face and nodded,

"You go on ahead, we'll catch up with you." She made for the bathroom door before turning back and giving him a pointed look.

"Yeah, sure," Ratchet muttered reluctantly, then slunk away as Bethya went in to deal with the bathroom situation Skyla had got herself into.

He sighed and straightened his tie before obediently heading for the door. He got into the transporter across the hall and set co-ordinates for the Planetary Defence Centre.

A short zap of energy later he found him on the pad outside the Centre and stepped off. Looking around, he took in his surroundings.

It was early evening but all around was lit up by lamps that were placed strategically around the entrance. People milled about in evening wear, the women all in dresses and the men in suits. Some were going straight into the Centre while others seemed to be waiting for people or chatting away to their neighbours.

The Annual Galactic Ball was a date for every Rangers diary, when everyone who worked for the Government as part of the Galactic Rangers or Galactic Fleet was invited to do away with protocol and indulge in an evening of splendour and finery. It was reasonably exclusive, only those officially registered as employees allowed to attend, with permission to bring along one guest of their choice. But even then, places were limited.

Ratchet took a seat on a nearby bench to wait for Skyla and Bethya, watching those around him mingle to pass the time.

A few minutes later there was a flash of light from the pad he'd arrived on and Bethya stepped off, looking pleased with herself. Ratchet got to his feet, knowing that Skyla couldn't be far behind.

Sure enough, a couple of seconds later the grey Lombax fizzed into view, moving off the pad as she took in her surroundings.

"Wow, they've really smartened the place up, haven't they?" she commented, walking towards Ratchet without looking at him. When he didn't reply she looked at him inquisitively and hesitated.

Ratchet simply stared.

She wore a dress, another midnight blue one, but this seemed richer in taste and suited her better. It flowed to the ground but for a slip that travelled from her thigh to the edge, revealing an elegant grey leg when she walked with silver sandals just visible under the hem. The neckline dipped down into a scoop, forming one with the straps that draped over her shoulders in an almost casual manner, falling away to a very low back. Her hair was completely loose with only a dark blue rose for decoration, pinned by her ear while her grey locks tumbled freely down like a silver waterfall, shimmering with rippling waves. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires, with just a smidgeon of mascara to make them stand out that much more, and she wore nothing else except the flower bracelet on her wrist.

At his gaze she paused and her eyes turned to a look of mild anxiety. Sensing her unease Ratchet cleared his throat and stepped forward to that he stood before her, looking deep into the blue of her eyes.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to her. Skyla flushed and looked down, her fingers tugging at a lock of hair in embarrassment.

"Thank you," she murmured, her cheeks turning a light shade of red, "though I wouldn't look this way without Bethya's help," she told him, flashing the Kerwanian a gratified look. Ratchet smiled down at her, she looked so cute when she was embarrassed. He offered her his arm,

"Shall we?" She took it with a smile and let him begin to lead her towards the entrance.

"You look handsome," she whispered to him, squeezing his arm slightly. Ratchet grinned with pleasure. They reached the main doors with Bethya in tow and went through.

Immediately they found themselves surrounded by people of all different races, all chattering away and laughing in one massive hall. It was lavishly decorated with flowers and ribbons, streamers lining the walls and balloons placed here and there. There were at least three dozen round tables dotted around the room, each set for ten places with fine cutlery and a crisp white tablecloth.

"Ah, Ratchet, glad you made it." The trio turned to see Sergeant Rojerz striding towards them, dressed in a fine tuxedo with his hair brushed neatly though still looking slightly like a mop.

"Wouldn't miss it," the sandy Lombax answered with a smile, clapping the Sergeant on the back.

"Skyla, you're looking simply divine," the Kerwanian told the grey Lombax and she smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Rojerz," she answered.

"Please, call me Aly," the sergeant told her, "this is meant to be an informal affair". He suddenly caught sight of Bethya behind them and his eyes widened.

"Bethya?" he said, his voice more than a little surprised.

"Hello," the small Kerwanian answered with a nervous smile, coming forward a few hesitant steps.

"You look...amazing," the Sergeant breathed and Bethya's cheeks reddened as she blushed and looked down.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly. Composing himself, the Kerwanian cleared his throat importantly,

"Miss Atkyns, would you do me the honour of escorting me to the buffet table?" he held out his arm in an extravagant gesture. Bethya glanced at Skyla who nodded in encouragement, then the Kerwanian smiled up at the Sergeant,

"I'd like that," she responded, looping her arm through his. The two Kerwanians went off, leaving the Lombaxes looking after them. The Sergeant leaned down and whispered something in Bethya's ear, causing her to blush once again and giggle ever so slightly. Skyla and Ratchet exchanged looks as the couple disappeared, heading in completely the wrong direction to the buffet table.

"Well..." Skyla let out a rush of air, then grinned at Ratchet, "that looks promising." Ratchet laughed,

"I hope she knows what she's getting herself into," he commented.

"She'll be fine," Skyla chuckled.

"Ratchet." They turned as another couple approached and Skyla smiled in recognition.

"Captain Pykard, it's been a while," she said with a polite inclination of her head. The Captain smiled at her his usual stiff but friendly smile,

"Yes, it has been, and may I say you look lovely this evening, Miss Skyla."

"Thank you," the grey Lombax responded.

"This is my wife, Trisha," the Kerwanian gestured the woman on his arm. She smiled at the Lombaxes,

"A pleasure." She wore a purple dress with a ruffled neckline and there was a distinct kindness to her eyes that made anyone warm to her immediately.

"I've heard a lot about you two," she went on, looking between Ratchet and Skyla.

"Nothing bad, I hope?" Ratchet joked and the woman laughed.

"No, not at all," she assured him, "you've both done amazing things."

"Thank you," the Lombaxes replied in sync.

"But I am curious...if you don't mind me asking, how old are you both?" she enquired politely.

"I'm 26," Ratchet told her.

"And I'm 21," added Skyla. The woman's eyebrows rose in surprise,

"So young! Well, you have led interesting lives so far, haven't you?" Both Lombaxes exchanged glances before nodding politely,

"Yes, you could say that," Ratchet smiled, giving Skyla's arm a small squeeze.

The evening passed in something of a pleasant blur. Numerous of Ratchet's acquaintances who Skyla had never met before came up to introduce themselves and ask after them. When it was time for dinner they took a seat at the same table as Bethya and Sergeant Rojerz, sharing secretive smiles as they noted how well the two Kerwanians were getting on. The courses were incredibly well prepared and expertly cooked. For starters they had either a simple soup with a sprig of sage topping each dish or a small selection of canapés to get the appetite going. For their main course it was a choice of either roast lamb marinated in blue grape wine served on a bed of fluffy mash potato and fried vegetables, or green salmon steak with fresh purple pea salad. Desserts included, to Skyla's delight, generous portions of treacle tart loaded with vanilla ice cream and topped with crystallised honey. Each meal could be specially order by a device set before every person's place where you would tap in your order and the food would materialise on your plate, ready to eat.

Ratchet and Skyla engaged in polite conversation with those around them, laughing and joking when necessary. The company was quite easy going, as everyone in the room worked in the military so very few acted like they belonged in a tuxedo or ball gown. Skyla even saw Lieutenant Blak and another Novalian engaging in a very unladylike burping contest several tables away, with their friends cheering them on loudly.

Music was provided by a band up front, and before them was a large open space for dancing. As the meal went on couples started to take to the floor, twirling each other about in time with the music. Gradually, Ratchet and Skyla's table emptied as people began to mingle once again until it was just them left. Ratchet leaned over to Skyla,

"Care to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. Skyla smiled serenely,

"I'd love to..." then she looked a tad worried, "but I don't know how," she confessed. Ratchet laughed,

"Don't worry, neither do I." The two Lombaxes rose from their seats and drifted towards the dance floor, slipping between couples as they headed for the centre. When they stopped, Skyla looked about them with a hint of anxiety, unsure of what to do.

"Hey." She looked up at Ratchet who was smiling gently down at her,

"It's alright." Skyla relaxed and gave him a grateful smile. He placed a hand on her hip and picked up her opposite hand, holding it aloft.

"Right, now put your other hand on my shoulder," he instructed and she obeyed.

"You ready?" he asked. Her eyes glistened as she nodded once. Ratchet took the lead, starting to move them ever so slightly in time with the music. It wasn't anything complex, just a few steps to the left, then to the right. As the dance went on, Skyla grew more relaxed, allowing the beat of the music to carry her away in Ratchet's arms. He twirled her around gently, and she curled around his hand neatly, folding into his embrace like a flower. Looking up, Skyla met his gaze, and found that his was already upon her. At once she was swallowed by the green, and all around her faded as she plunged into the brilliance of his eyes. Something swelled within her, a deep, passionate feeling for the man before her. Here was the one she loved, the one she would do anything for, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. In her eyes, there was no-one but him. He was her Ratchet. Strong, handsome and noble. She smiled up at him.

Ratchet looked down at the woman who held his heart, and the radiant smile upon her face that spoke ten thousand times stronger than words ever could. He pulled her closer, slipping his hands behind her back, holding her to him.

Still swaying gently to the music, Skyla rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes in an attempt to capture this moment in its entirety.

Ratchet pressed his cheek into her hair, letting the sweet scent waft to his nose and fill him with a delirious pleasure.

And as the night wore on, and the music played, and the billions of stars shone out...they danced.

**I have some celery sticks for anyone who might have overdosed on sugar. Gosh...I think even I might be coming down with diabetes. Right, that's it...my next Oneshot is going to be an action one...and there's nothing you can do to stop me!**

**Oh, but I still love your reviews...please :P**

**PS - I still like your ideas! Going over the ones that have already been suggested to see what I can do...but there's still room for more!**


	6. The Day Before

**Dear Readers. Do you remember how I said this chapter would be an action one? Well, I thought it would be and I had an idea for an action Oneshot and everything. But then I re-read Chapter 13 of 'You're Not Alone' (where Skyla goes on the Memory Walk) and I was struck with an idea that kind of exploded onto paper before I could stop it. As a result, this chapter is not action packed, I'm afraid, but the next Oneshot will be. This Oneshot it...different, and I must confess I'm rather pleased with it. But, of course, I'll let you be the final judge of that.**

**Inspiration - Re-reading chapter 13 I wondered what it would be like if we were seeing things from another persons point of view, just for a short period of time...see how long it takes you to guess who it is.**

**Setting - 16 years before 'You're Not Alone', on a small planet somewhere in the Polaris Galaxy...**

It's amazing how quickly your life can flash by your eyes when you know you're going to die. I took the steps one by one, each footfall bringing another gush of memories. Tears came to my eyes but I refused to cry; I wouldn't cry, not now. I wanted to look back, to see her face one last time...but I stopped myself. If I did that...no, I couldn't do that. I would go out there, I would face them...and I would die.

* * *

The day had started like any other day - a kiss on the cheek and the comforting smell of warm sweet cactus milk. I opened my eyes to find Jozeff smiling down at me, a new sparkle in his eyes,

"Good morning, my darling," he murmured. I smiled sleepily up at him and sat up, my body slowly coming awake like a stretching cat. Instinctively, I glanced at the cot by the end of our bed and saw that it was empty.

"She's playing with Ren downstairs," Jozeff told me, noticing the direction of my gaze. He smiled knowingly and leaned closer, "so we've got time." I laughed gently as he climbed into bed the other side of me and I sipped the milk. It was perfect, as usual. Jozeff wrapped his arms around me and I was immediately enveloped by his musky scent that never failed to make me feel safe. I leaned against his chest as I drank, as I had done many times before. Moments like these, they were the ones I'd cherish.

"How did you sleep?" I asked Jozeff.

"I slept well, thank you," he answered, "when I woke up I saw you and thought I was still dreaming." I couldn't help but smile at his cliché flatterings,

"You old charmer," I muttered warmly. Jozeff squeezed me gently then let his hands rest on my stomach. I looked down at them, how dark his fur was against the white of my nightdress. Setting my mug down, I placed my hands over his, the contrast of sand and soot. I didn't need to ask him to know that we were both thinking of the same thing.

I'd been to see my sister yesterday, the colony nurse...and I was pregnant again. Four weeks, she'd told me with a grin. I'd told Jozeff just last night and he'd been elated, swinging me around in the air like he did when we were first married.

"When shall we tell her?" Jozeff asked. He was referring to our daughter, Skyla, who was yet to hear the news. She'd been asking for a baby brother or sister for months, and finally...her wish would be granted. But I didn't want to tell her just yet,

"Maybe in a week...I don't want her getting her hopes up too early," I told Jozeff. He nodded,

"Ok then..." he paused, "she'll be so excited." I smiled as I thought of how our little daughter would react to the news she was to be an older sister. She'd be over the 4 moons of Quantos. She might only be 3 years old, but she knew what she liked and she'd seen Tomaz and Bella playing together and wanted what they had. She had a strong will, like both her parents, but it was thankfully balanced by obedience and kindness.

I picked up my mug and drained the last of the milk, sighing in content.

"Are you working from home today?" I asked Jozeff, turning to face him.

"In the morning, yes," he said, then smiled, "and you've got a milk moustache." I pulled a face and raised a hand to wipe it away but he stopped me,

"No no, let me." With firm delicacy, he kissed me, his lips gently brushing away the remnants of milk from my upper lip. Drawing back, he looked at me,

"All gone," he told me, his amber eyes shining brightly down at me. I laughed lightly and gave him a quick kiss,

"Thank you, Mr Milkman."

"Mama?" called a little voice and we both fell quiet. Soft pattering noises could be heard slowly approaching our bedroom.

"Yes, little one?" I called out. A moment later the door was pushed open and Skyla came into view, Ren tightly clutched in her hand. She was a perfect mix of myself and Jozeff, her fur a pleasant shade of grey, like her paternal grandmother, and her ears were the same shape as Jozeff's. She had my eyes though, even I could see that. And right now, they were very big and cute – she wanted something.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked, coming forward on the bed so I was closer to her.

"Mama...Ren need pee pee," she announced solemnly. I could feel Jozeff muffling a smile behind me. Ever since Skyla had mastered the potty, she'd been trying to teach her toy wrench to do the same. For reasons unknown, her inanimate toy couldn't quite get the hang of it.

"Does he now?" I said, and she nodded, then held out Ren.

"Mama help Skyla teach Ren pee pee?" she asked, her face expectant in such a way that I couldn't very well say no.

"Ok, I'll help you," I told her, getting out of bed and slipping into my old dressing gown. Skyla smiled and looked at her toy,

"Ren go pee pee!" she exclaimed happily before running out of the room, heading for the bathroom where her potty was. I moved to the door and glanced back at Jozeff,

"Thank you for the milk." He smiled,

"My pleasure."

"Mama?" Skyla called and I knew I had to go. Jozeff gave me a look,

"Rather you than me." I rolled my eyes and left the room...a mother's gotta do what a mother's gotta do.

* * *

The morning passed by in a pleasant blur for me. I left Skyla with Jozeff and went to the market for the weekly ration of food and to get Jozeff some things he needed for his workshop. The usual crowd filled the small marketplace, and people always smiled when you made eye contact. Gentle chatter filled the air as people bought and sold products from the various stalls. To most people this would look like a normal quiet market day. You'd never believe we were all refugees and nearly everything available here was second hand or recycled.

I bought fruit off Mrs Rew, a few vegetables off Mr Kayn, and some of the cheap dry bread from Mr Cross. I stopped by Mrs Ocket's stall, just to look and chat. Mrs Ocket was an elderly Lombax with greying fur and a bent back, but her eyes were always bright and sparkling and she always had a smile and a kind word for a customer.

"Lea," she said warmly as I approached.

"Good morning, Mrs Ocket," I answered with a smile. My eyes trailed over her products. They were a random assortment of bits and bobs, most of them small trinkets or antiques, all of them genuine Lombax craftsmanship, all of them most probably never to be made again. Hardly anyone bought the trinkets now, but many still liked to look, as I did. They reminded me of home, and what life had once been like...years ago.

"How's little Skyla?" Mrs Ocket asked suddenly, startling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, she's very good thank you," I told her, "trying to teach her toy how to use the potty." Mrs Ocket chuckled at this but made no reply. I carried on looking at the wares, my mind trailing once again. There was an old pocket watch to the left of the table that reminded me of one my grandpa used to have. He'd show it to me whenever we visited him on Fastoon, and talk about all the little cogs inside it and how they worked together. I smiled fondly at the memory, but then I faltered as I remembered what had happened to grandpa.

"You've got another bun in the oven," Mrs Ocket stated in a matter of fact manner. I stared at her,

"But who told you?" The community we lived in was very small, and by the last census count there were 128 of us, but still...news couldn't travel that fast overnight! Mrs Ocket's eyes sparkled as she replied,

"No one. I can tell from the look in your eyes." I smiled at her and her old woman's logic, she was right after all.

"Yes, I am," I said, fondling my as yet non-existent bump, "4 weeks in."

"And many more happy weeks to go," Mrs Ocket added and I beamed in response. She picked up one of the necklaces from her jewellry stand. It was a simple design, with thick black string and small clips on each end. A single blue stone hung from it delicately, its shape round and oval-like. For a long time I'd admired this necklace as it was so simple but so beautiful, which was what I liked. And the stone itself was a genuine from Fastoon, and therefore a small piece of home. It shone with a gentle blue glow, waves of light seeming to ripple down it, making me think of the sea.

It was then I realised that Mrs Ocket was holding the necklace out to me and had been doing so while I stared. My eyes widened as I saw what she was doing,

"No no, I couldn't." Mrs Ocket shook the necklace slightly at me in a way that said 'take it'.

"I can't," I protested, "I don't have enough bolts."

"Consider it a gift...for the baby," she insisted. I protested a little more, such a thing would be worth more bolts than I had on me, and I wasn't done shopping. But Mrs Ocket wouldn't take no for an answer. When she'd finally forced it upon me I thanked her profusely before stowing the necklace carefully in my pocket. I couldn't help feeling a little guilty, as if I was stealing, though I knew I wasn't. But there was something very comforting about having a small piece of Fastoon in my pocket. Mrs Ocket and I chatted about this and that for a few more minutes before another customer arrived and I had to move on.

I went to see Nattalia next to pick up all the bits Jozeff had asked for. I found her in her workshop that doubled as her stall, tinkering with another piece of rusty machinery. She was a rough looking Lombax, around my age, with brown fur and black stripes and a well toned body from all her work.

"Lea!" she exclaimed when she saw me, shoving away the machinery and wiping her hands on a greasy towel.

"Haven't seen you in a while. How you doing?" she asked.

"I'm good thanks," I replied, "how are you?"

"Aah, not too bad...business is pretty slow but hey," she shrugged and I nodded sympathetically. We were all working within a tight budget, and nothing in the community was thrown away but recycled or passed on. Jozeff and I had saved up quite a bit to buy Skyla's toy wrench, which we'd had specially made by Miss Smit, the local arts and crafts expert. All Skyla's other play things either were second or third hand, though she didn't mind at all, bless her.

"What can I do for you?" Nattalia asked. I handed over the list Jozeff had given me,

"Just these, and he says he'll pay you tomorrow when he's completed his sale with Mr Smit," I told her. Nattalia nodded,

"Great, that's fine. I'll just get this all for you." She began rummaging around her stall and I took the time to observe my surroundings.

The two suns were high in the sky and already the temperature was creeping into the 30s centigrade, but thankfully we were all Lombaxes from Fastoon and therefore used to a little heat. But most people did retire to their homes mid-afternoon to avoid the worst of the heat. The terrain was harsh and rocky, and only the toughest produce could be grown in precious few areas. The milk cacti were native to the planet and provided us with a source of protein, but we had to find other ways of getting all our nutrients for the day. Some people had their own hydroponics cupboard and grew their own fresh fruit and vegetables which they could then sell on. Jozeff and I hadn't enough bolts for a hydroponics cupboard, but maybe with the baby on the way we could look into saving up for one. That way we wouldn't have to spend so much on fresh produce, and the cupboard could pay for itself that way. Then I could teach Skyla how to look after the plants and make them grow into yummy fresh fruit and vegetables. She'd love that.

My thought process was interrupted by someone else approaching the stall and I smiled softly in recognition.

"Hello Aleks," I murmured just loud enough for him to hear me. The sandy Lombax ignored me and ducked under the stall, dumping something near Nattalia's feet which I couldn't see. The brown Lombax simply nodded and went on with her work as he ambled to the back and sat down. I sighed inwardly.

Little was known about Aleks, but it was said that he'd been on Fastoon when Tachyon and his troops had attacked. The story went that his wife and child had been killed, and he'd been left behind when everyone else fled. Apparently he was the brother of Kaden, the well known keeper of the Dimensionator, but this had never been confirmed. Those of us who'd remained in this universe knew what had happened to Kaden, so I did hope that Aleks wasn't related to him, for his sake. No-one knew how he'd survived long enough to come to us, but he'd been found by Nattalia and she'd looked after him ever since. He very rarely spoke, and almost never conversed with anyone but Nattalia. Most days he wandered the planet, bringing back anything he thought might be useful to Nattalia.

Whenever I saw him, I was always thought how uncertain everything was in this universe. It had been 7 whole years since Tachyon had obliterated Fastoon, and for 5 of those years Jozeff and I had lived here. After us, only 8 more refugees arrived before they stopped coming entirely. We didn't know why that was, and we would probably never know. For all we knew, we were the last Lombaxes in the universe. But we didn't dare leave the planet to find out. 7 years of peace was not enough to guarantee our safety and everyone was certain Tachyon was still out there, so we had settled to our lives here and done the best we could with what we had. There was little technology, but us Lombaxes being expert tinkerers we'd made some compromises here and there. No ships, but everyone had a TV. We were comfortable, and out of harm's way. We could survive for that much longer, and maybe one day there would be enough of us to try and reclaim our home.

"Right." I was jolted back to reality by the sound of Nattalia's voice and she set down a small crate in front of me.

"I've got everything he asked for...except the trillium coil, I'm all out of that. But I've put in adamantine coil instead, it's the next best thing," she told me, indicating a tiny slither of curled metal. I nodded gratefully,

"That's fine. Thank you." I put my bag of food on top of the crate and picked it up,

"Say hi to Jozeff for me," Nattalia said, "and give Skyla a nose bump too." I smiled at her,

"Will do. Bye, Nattalia," I glanced around her, "bye Aleks." I received no reply, as predicted, so simply moved away. After buying some cloth from Miss Smit to make Skyla a new dress, I headed home.

* * *

For the rest of the day, nothing unusual happened. I got home, we all had a small lunch followed by a nap. Jozeff went out to work while I stayed home to look after Skyla. She'd been given some pens the other day and was happily drawing on a pad with them, flicking between the colours every minute or so. I tidied up the house a bit, though there wasn't much tidying to do. We lived modestly, like everyone else, and had the necessities of life plus a little more. The kitchen was small, but it led to the living room which doubled as the dining room. Then upstairs there was the small bathroom and our bedroom. We also had a cellar downstairs which we used for storage, though when the family got bigger we'd probably have to convert it into a proper room for Skyla.

Jozeff got home just as Skyla and I were playing house with Ren and Dolly. Of course, he'd immediately been drawn into the game and made to play the part of the little brother who got told off all the time. It was good fun, especially when Skyla mimicked one of us by acting serious with her toys. Jozeff and I had a small game of our own to try and work out who she was mimicking. If she was imitating Jozeff she made her voice very deep and cross, but if she was doing me she simply sounded cross and curt. We were all kept entertained by Skyla's house games, though most of them ended with a tickle fight once Skyla had got bored.

I cooked strips of bread in orange tomato mush for tea, which balanced out the dryness of the bread with the juices of the tomatoes. I added some cactus cheese for good measure and cooked it all up in my big pot. It was the simplest way to obtain our nutrients and fortunately, it didn't taste too bad. Dessert was a small slice of Puffberry pie Jozeff had baked the other day with Skyla. The swollen red berries were always very filling and the pie would last for several days more.

We watched an ancient holo-vid on an old monitor screen after tea. It was something about a Lombax going exploring and finding a lamp with a genie that granted three wishes. The picture was grainy and the sound kept fading in and out, but Skyla thoroughly enjoyed it so Jozeff and I did too. But it did make me think...if I had three wishes, what would I wish?

I asked this to Jozeff as we lay in bed, ready to go to sleep. We kept our voices down so as not to wake Skyla who lay in her cot at the end of our bed.

"If I had three wishes...we wouldn't be here," Jozeff muttered.

"If I had three wishes...we wouldn't even know this place existed," I murmured in reply.

"I wish I had three wishes," Jozeff whispered and I smiled sadly, "then I'd wish everything back to the way it was. With us in our house on Fastoon...where Skyla could grow up with loads of other Lombax children, in the city, with everything we could possibly want and nothing to fear." I felt tears prick my eyes as his words resonated in me. That was what I wanted too. I wanted Skyla to grow up in a warm, safe environment, where we could buy toys for her from a proper shop and have a proper house. There wasn't even an official school here, all the Lombax children meeting 3 times a week in various houses where they'd be taught an hour on each subject. Skyla would be joining them in a year's time, but even then, their numbers wouldn't even make up 20. I swallowed my sadness in a gulp, and Jozeff pulled me closer.

"But as long as I have you and Skyla...I'm ok," he whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes to stop the tears and moved closer to him, snuggling against his chest. He brought his arms around me and moved them into a comfortable position. There was a moment of silence, which I felt had to be broken with by our ritualistic three small words,

"I love you," I murmured against him. He squeezed me gently and placed his head close to mine, kissing the top of my head,

"I love you too." We fell asleep that way, wrapped around each other, safe and happy in the other's arms. Neither of us knew we'd never do so again.

* * *

When I awoke it took me a moment to realise that I wasn't still dreaming. Those explosions and sirens couldn't be real, could they? I felt Jozeff stir from beside me before jolting awake and I knew I wasn't dreaming. He leapt up and ran to the window while I struggled to come awake. I glanced towards the window, frowning as I registered an orange glow penetrating the thin curtains. Jozeff yanked them apart and instantly froze. My heart skipped a beat as I heard another explosion from some distance away. What the hell was happening?

Scrambling upright I joined Jozeff by the window and looked out. Immediately, I wished I hadn't.

Across the dirt street the house where Tomaz and his family live had been blown to smithereens, remnants of the house scattered all over the street. The house next to theirs was on fire, and as we watched the roof caved in. We could hear screaming. On the street below figures moved about, and my eyes widened in shock. Robots were gradually marching down the street, obliterating everything in their path. Lombaxes who'd escaped their homes ran about in blind panic, disorientated from the screams and sirens. As we watched, I saw Miss Smit shot through the head as she ran from her house further down the street. It was utter chaos as some Lombaxes tried to fight the robots, but our meagre weapons did nothing to penetrate their tough shell. Our neighbours were being slaughtered one by one regardless of age or gender. Surely this had to be a nightmare?

The sound of crying came from behind me and I realise Skyla had woken up and was calling for me. But I couldn't tear my eyes from the scene as a house in the distance was invaded by the robots, the occupants dragged screaming onto the street and butchered then and there. Finally, Jozeff stirred from his shocked state and he turned to me, battle-fire ablaze in his eyes.

"We're under attack!" he shouted over the noise of more gunfire. I was amazed we hadn't been blown up yet. Skyla's crying continued, rising to a wail and I forced myself to turn from the scene. Scooping her out of her cot, I held her to me in a tight embrace. She buried her head in my shoulder as I began humming her favourite song about a little star that twinkled.

"Tachyon's found us," Jozeff hissed as he grabbed his wrench from beside the bed. My heart wrenched in despair. How had he found us? We thought we were safe.

"I'm going out to help," Jozeff yelled.

"But you'll be..." I blurted aloud, then stopped short from saying the next word, my mouth clamping shut as if saying it would make it instantly true. Jozeff gave me a pained look and my throat closed up as I held back a sob. In mere moments, our world had gone from one which was peaceful and carefully crafted, to a world ripped to pieces and scattered to the wind with remnants of blood and dust.

"Take Skyla to the cellar, you should be safe there if you stay hidden," Jozeff told me. Skyla stirred in my arms, recognising her name, she looked up at Jozeff with tear filled eyes.

"Skyla no like ella! Is too dark," she explained him through her choking. I patted her gently on the back and turned to Jozeff. His expression softened and he came forwards,

"You'll be safe in the cellar, little one. And you must be brave, for me," he told her gently. Skyla swallowed and took a moment to gulp back her tears, trying to but on a brave face. Jozeff smiled at her, though I noticed his own eyes beginning to glisten,

"That's my girl." Then he looks at me and I am suddenly caught by how fast everything is happening. It's not fair! I steel my eyes against tears,

"B-be careful," I stutter to him, my voice breaking with emotion. Jozeff gives me a look so full of love and sorrow that I swear I feel my heart break. Without another word he leans forward and kisses me full on the mouth, that one gesture communicating so much that words could never say. I kiss him back desperately, trying to draw out the moment so neither of us has to face the truth. Jozeff tears himself away and kisses Skyla on the head,

"I love you both, so much," he whispers fiercely. Then he draws us into a hug as another explosion shakes the house. I bury my head in Jozeff's neck, breathing in his strong musky scent for what I feel may be the last time. My mind is in a whirl as I realised I would most probably never feel Jozeff against me ever again, never be in the safety of his arms again. When he's gone, I will be completely vulnerable.

Eventually, Jozeff rips himself from the embrace and bounds to the doorway, wrench in hand. He pauses for a second, his eyes meeting mine one last time, the amber gaze so full of aching regret as they slide to my stomach and then up again. And then he's gone.

* * *

I hurried down to the cellar with Skyla in my arms, stopping only to grab Ren from Skyla's cot and a torch from the drawer. Outside the noises have got worst and just as we enter the cellar I hear the sound of breaking glass as our living room window is blown inwards. We descend into the cellar quickly and quietly and I feel Skyla tighten her grip on me, her child-like fear of the dark only heightened by the situation. When we reach the bottom I turn on the torch. Crates surround us, some empty but others full of junk and what-not. I find us a rugged blanket and we sit on the floor. Skyla's eyes are wide with fear and I know that my priority now is looking after her. I have to distract her from the noises.

"Look Skyla," I say, pointing the torch at a blank space on the wall, "we can make shapes." I demonstrate by making a circle with one hand, then a dog, then a crude boat. Skyla moves forward, fascinated by this new game and I sigh a little in relief. We invent all sorts of shapes with the torch, but while Skyla is distracted I can't help but hear the ongoing destruction above us. I close my eyes momentarily and send up a prayer that Jozeff is safe and that we will not be found.

All of a sudden, something smashes into the ground above us and the cellar shakes, dust falling from the ceiling. Skyla starts crying again and clutches Ren to her, diving into my lap and burying her head in my stomach. I hold her to me, trying to protect her from the noise.

"Mama, what appning?" she asks, her voice teary and muffled as my night dress starts to dampen. I kiss her on the forehead and snuggle close to her,

"Papa will protect us," is all I can say. On an impulse, I start to hum, and then sing. I feel Skyla relax in my arms so I carry on, singing as many songs as I can remember to try and keep our fears at bay.

Eventually, I run out of songs and start from the beginning, but then my voice dies, fading away into nothing as I take in the noises once again. My insides turn to ice as I hear the sound of heavy footsteps walking about above us. They're here, in our house. Skyla gulps and tugs at my nightdress, and I feel something warm and wet run over my lap. She's wet herself, not that she notices. The look on her face, she's so terrified...it tears me to pieces. I go numb as I realise what I have to do.

With great difficulty I detach her from me, setting her down on the blanket. I stand up and she clutches at my legs, I gently pull myself from her grasp and set her hands firmly on Ren.

"Stay here," I tell her, my voice hollow. There is a wet feeling on my cheeks and I realise I am crying, and I can't stop. There's another bang and I know I have little time left. I bend down and hug Skyla tightly, kissing her many times on the head.

"Promise me you will stay here," I say to her, "stay where you are safe." Skyla looks at me in complete confusion but nods obediently.

"Pomise," she sniffs. Glancing about, I realise how exposed she is on the floor and I spot a large empty crate in the corner. Picking her up, I take her over and put her in,

"Stay in here, and don't move," I tell her. I can hear the footsteps now, they're louder. I have seconds before they find the cellar entrance. I kiss Skyla one last time on the head, my tears mingling in her hair.

"I love you, little one," I whisper hoarsely.

"I love 'oo too..." Skyla tells me, "mama and papa must pomise come back," she says seriously. I can't answer her. There's another crash and I have to go. As I turn my back on Skyla I feel every emotion within me wither and die. I walked towards the cellar steps and take them one by one, every footfall as heavy as lead.

It's a strange thing, walking to your death. I felt my life flash before me in an instant and I suddenly became conscious of how little I'd achieved. It all seemed so worthless now in the face of death. And it wouldn't just be my death, but the death of the little bunch of cells inside me, the new life that had only just started growing. If I died, it would die too. How cruel it all was.

I reached the top of the stairs and closed my eyes for one second. And I prayed. I prayed that if there was any mercy in the whole of reality, that it would take pity on me and exchange my life for Skyla's. A life for a life, or two lives for one if you counted my unborn child. It was a distant hope, I didn't know if they'd find her anyway or blow the house to pieces and crush her under the rubble...I shuddered at the thought and pleaded that it would not be so. I wanted to die knowing I had done everything in my power to keep my precious little one safe. Slowly, I opened the door to the cellar and stepped out.

All around me was a wreck, our beautiful home smashed to pieces. I caught sight of a picture of Skyla on her birthday with Ren, laughing as she stuffed cake in her mouth. The frame was broken and the glass cracked. There was a noise from behind me and I turned.

A robot stood before me, its gun hanging limply by its side. As soon as it registered me it raised the weapon.

In spite of everything, I screamed. And even when I knew it was futile, I couldn't stop myself from turning and trying to flee out the front door.

I got 2 steps before I heard the sound of gunfire.

The fall to the floor felt like an eternity and the last thing that went through my mind was Skyla's laugh and I echoed the desperate plea that she might live a full and decent life.

I hit the floor.

And there was nothing.

**Your thoughts and feelings are very much appreciated :)**


	7. Boy's Day Out

**Flipping heck. Sorry folks, but never again will I be able to promise you a certain Oneshot and deliver on time. Turns out, I'm not so good at staying focused on one thing and this chapter has taken far too long to complete (though I will say my laptop's been broken for a while and I'm having to ue my mum's...but it should be fixed real soon!).**

**While I was writing this one, I wrote another (I know...again) which I'll hopefully post soon-ish (it's a tear-jerker so ready the tissues). And I also have a couple of ideas for a few others. A few people have mentioned a Nefarious Oneshot and I have the perfect idea! Something to do with a kidnapping not going quite according to plan...but I shall say no more :P**

**Hope you enjoy this one and all.  
**

**Inspiration - I wanted an action one involving not just Ratchet but his two ickle boys. Not so ickle now, but still...this is what happened!  
**

**Setting - Many years after Skyla and Ratchet are married, Ratchet takes the boys (Kaden and Alister) out for a bit of fun for their 18th birthday...  
**

"Alister, behind you!" yelled a voice. Cursing softly to himself the young Lombax spun around, his gun in hand. He ducked as a ball of toxic spit flew over his head, just breezing over his ears with a slight stinging sensation. Raising his gun, he took shrewd aim at the Grubsnucker. Two swift shots later the creature screamed and fell back into the swamp with a splash. Alister's relief was short lived as two more Grubsnuckers emerged from the foul depths, hissing at him as they pumped themselves full of saliva. They only managed one shot each before they'd been brought down by the young Lombax's shrewd aim.

"Nice one Al!" called a voice and he glanced over to where another young Lombax was smashing a dozen Anthropods to pieces. Alister simply watched as the sandy Lombax crushed creature after creature with mean blows of his wrench, his green eyes gleaming with the joy of battle. Soon, all that was left of the creatures was a mass of broken shell and puss like goo. Glancing about him to make sure there were no others, Alister stowed his gun and sighed.

"We could have avoided them, y'know," he said to the other Lombax. His brother shrugged nonchalantly,

"And miss out on all the excitement?" Alister gave him a look,

"This isn't a game, Kaden." The sandy Lombax simply grinned,

"But it is fun, right?" Alister made no reply, removing the final remnants of Grubsnucker spit from his sleeve before it burned the material.

"You did a good job with those Grubsnuckers," Kaden told him, clapping him firmly on the back. Alister glanced at his twin to see a piece of Anthropod shell lodged in between his shoulder creases. He plucked the shell out and tossed it aside,

"Thanks. You're getting better with your wrench...but maybe you could be a bit less wild?" Kaden's eyes sparkled with humour,

"Don't worry bro, I can tell the difference between fighting for fun and fighting to survive." Alister nearly smiled at his brothers logic, but he turned away before his eyes gave him away.

"We should be getting back," he muttered, looking towards where there camp lay. He could just see it, some way over the ridge. Kaden nodded,

"Sure thing, let's go." Leaving behind the remains of the creatures, the twin Lombaxes made for the camp they'd been staying in the past couple of days. They found everything pretty much where they'd left it, but maybe a little more to the left. At first, Alister had thought his father was joking when he announced they'd be camping on the back of a Troglosaur. It turned out, he wasn't.

"It's fine," their dad had said, "we'll be high up, away from the Grunthors and Grubsnuckers and Anthropods, and we'll always know where to find it." Kaden hadn't batted an eyelid, leaving it to Alister to be a little sceptical. But so far, they'd passed the nights easily and with no trouble, so Alister's apprehensiveness was all but gone.

Kaden jumped from ridge to ridge along the Troglosaur's back like it was his own personal playground, whereas Alister took them at a slower pace, reaching the top a little after his brother. He found Kaden already lounging on the Troglosaur's back, sipping from his bottle of water. Their stuff was still all here, secured to the creature's back with sticky gel. Alister retrieved his own water bottle and sat down opposite his brother, taking a moment to take in the view.

To many, Sargasso was not the most welcoming planet. Its wildlife was blood thirsty and aggressive, its terrain consisting of endless swamps and bogs that would suck you into them without a second's thought, and not to mention the Kerchu neighbours who were more than a little grumpy. It was no-one's ideal holiday getaway, yet Alister and Kaden's father had seen it as the perfect planet for an all boy's expedition. His gift to them for their 18th birthday. Alister could think of better birthday presents than a trip to a humid swamp planet, like a new book, but he went along with it for his brother's sake.

Rummaging in his backpack he pulled out his watch. For years now he'd tinkered with it, giving it multiple upgrades and improvements. Now, it wasn't just a watch, but a mobile, a radio, a calendar and a portable television. They'd only been allowed one luxury item to bring with them to Sargasso, so Alister had chosen his trusty watch. Now he was thankful he had, as he was in desperate need of a moment's sanity. Dialling home, he ignored the looks his brother was giving him and waited for someone to pick up.

A few seconds later a screen projected before him and the face of a young female Lombax appeared.

"Al! How you doing?" she said. Alister pulled a face,

"Not too bad, how are you?"

"Can't complain, I guess," the grey Lombax shrugged, "I thought you weren't supposed to call?"

"I wanted a moment speaking to someone with common sense," Alister told her with a guilty smile. The Lombax laughed,

"You were obviously hoping mum would pick up," she joked. At that moment Kaden moved over so he was beside Alister and could see the screen. He waved,

"Hey sis, how's it going?"

"Hey Kay, it's alright here. Real quiet though," came the answer.

"Hope, is mum there?" Alister asked.

"Nope, sorry bro. She's out with Bethya," Hope told them, "shall I get her to call you back?"

"What are you boys doing?" came a voice and the twins jumped. Whipping around they saw their father standing before them atop the Troglosaur, the robo-wings on his back folding up neatly.

"Hi dad," Hope chirruped, obviously recognising his voice. The older Lombax moved over to the screen,

"Hey Hope, tell your mum I love her...but don't tell her to call back," he gave his sons a look, "they shouldn't have rung in the first place." Hope smile and nodded,

"Got'cha."

"See you in a few weeks," he tapped Alister's watch.

"Have fun, guys!" Hope called before her face vanished and the screen fizzed out of sight.

Ratchet stood up and crossed his arms. Age had been kind to him and he didn't look quite like the 47 year old he was, his fur still mostly sandy in colour, with only the odd grey hair here and there. His eyes still sparkled with the same adventurous gleam, and he'd been careful to keep his body in full working order and up to hero scratch. At the moment, he was looking down at his teenage sons, trying to be serious with them,

"What did I say about off-planet contact?" he said. Alister bobbed his head in apology,

"Sorry dad." Ratchet turned to Kaden who looked momentarily indignant. He seemed about to protest, then Ratchet's look deepened and his son faltered,

"Sorry dad," he echoed his brother. Ratchet shook his head incredulously,

"Honestly...put it away, I've got more important stuff to show you." Alister stowed his watch as Ratchet pulled a pouch from his pocket. It expanded in open air and he reached into it with a gloved hand. From within the bag, something was glowing and the twins moved forward curiously. Ratchet's hand latched onto something and he pulled it out, holding it aloft for a clear view.

"This," he announced, "is a Leviathan soul." Kaden's mouth fell open and Alister's eyes widened as he looked upon the mass of glowing rock-like flesh. It was large, about the size of their head, if not bigger, and it was a soft lilac colour, like watered down lavender. It seemed to throb occasionally, as if alive, and inside it appeared as if it was clogged with electrical circuits, each transporting some curious energy that in turn gave off the ethereal glow.

Kaden reached out to touch it, and felt his bare fingers connect with its surface. It felt strange, like a spongy rock, and he could press into it with his fingertips. It was covered with a clear sticky liquid which came off on his hand. Drawing it back, he found his palm was glowing where the substance lay, like a pool of light.

"I spent all morning searching for the perfect Grunthor," Ratchet told them, watching how in awe his sons were of the lilac soul, "and then I found him, a great ugly brute...absolutely huge. He didn't go down without a fight, but I got him in the end. This...is his heart." Alister couldn't help but grimace slightly at the idea of his father cutting out the heart of a Grunthor. Even if they were savage creatures, Alister was this least inclined to kill of the trio. Ratchet put the soul away and wiped his hands clean,

"Before we leave, I want you both to have collected a Leviathan soul of your own." Kaden whooped with delight,

"You mean it, dad?" he asked excitedly. Ratchet smiled fondly at his son's enthusiasm,

"Of course. I'll teach you how best to bring down a Grunthor, and then watch your back while you do one yourself. It's easy once you get the hang of it."

"Do we have to?" Alister asked sceptically, not overly fond of the idea. His father turned to him seriously,

"No, you don't. It's only if you want to."

"Oh, come on Alister!" Kaden told him cheerfully, slapping his brother on the back, "it'll be fun!" Alister wasn't convinced and looked as his brother with doubtful blue eyes.

"Al, do you know what Leviathan souls are used for?" Ratchet asked. Alister hesitated, searching his mind for any information he might have on the souls. He's read many books...but none of them had specifically talked about the Grunthor hearts.

"Umm...fuel?" he guessed.

"They're more than just fuel. The core juice is said to be 100 times more effective than nanotech, the energy running through the outer layer alone could power a space cruiser for a week...and we're still finding out more uses for them. You could take one home to your lab and see what you can find out," Ratchet told him, knowing how much his son loved to experiment. Having said that, Alister had never really been into the organic side of science. Still, the idea of discovering a new use for Leviathan souls appealed to Alister...slightly. Hesitantly, he nodded,

"Alright, I'll think about it." Kaden whooped and immediately began asking when they could start, though Alister did not share his excitement. He sighed inwardly and looked out over the swamp terrain of Sargasso, watching as two Grubsnucker's fought over scraps in the distance. Why had he ever agreed to come on this expedition?

* * *

Alister cursed softly as his foot sank into yet another disguised pothole, the mud sucking greedily at his leg as he began to go down. Tearing his foot from the grime, he shook what he could off and stumbled after his brother who was once again running ahead, eager to find the Grunthor they'd been tracking all morning.

"You alright, Al?" came a voice and Alister turned to see his father trekking solidly beside him, his own features marred with dirt and sweat.

"I'll live...I hope" Alister mumbled in reply. Ratchet smiled,

"You're doing great, son." Alister gave him a brief look of gratitude,

"Thanks, dad."

"I'm sorry you think this was a bad idea," Ratchet went on. Alister shifted uncomfortably, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow,

"I don't think it's a bad idea. I just think...it's not my kind of idea." Ratchet nodded,

"I know. But I think you'll learn a lot from this. And then you'll never have to do it again." Alister gave him a weary smile,

"I do appreciate this, dad, and I know there's plenty I'll take away from it. I'm just not entirely sure how knowing how to gut a Grubsnucker is going to help me get my bio-mechanics degree." Ratchet laughed,

"You'd be surprised."

"Al! Dad! I found her!" Kaden suddenly yelled, reappearing over the ridge he'd darted over and waving his hands to get their attention.

"Good job, Kaden," Ratchet yelled back, "but wait for us before you go in." Kaden nodded and obediently waited for his brother and father to catch up before gesturing a dry patch of land some way away where a great rock seemed to have been dumped at its centre. Ratchet took out his omni-oculars and had a closer look.

"That's her alright, sound asleep by the looks of it," he muttered, passing the omni-oculars to Alister who had a look through. The form that he'd previously thought to be a giant rock actually turned out to be a medium-sized Grunthor, sound asleep on the patch of grass. Alister passed the omni-oculars to Kaden,

"She's not a bad size," the sandy Lombax commented.

"I'd say she was a young one, probably not yet mature. That's when their least aggressive...and full of life. You should get a good soul from her, Kaden," Ratchet told his son. The twin nodded,

"Great," then he glanced at his father, "so what's the plan?" To Alister's relief, he saw his brother descend into his first serious line of thought in days. Normally, Kaden was one for charging into things all guns blazing. But thankfully it appeared that he was being more cautious this time, taking the time to think about things before diving in. Even if the female Grunthor was sleeping, she'd still be dangerous when she awoke, not to mention disorientated. They'd have to deal with her swiftly and carefully.

Ratchet looked at Kaden, the spitting image of himself,

"I want you to make the plan, Kaden. I'll follow your lead." Alister saw his brother's chest swell with pride as his eyes gleamed. The simple step of letting Kaden plan the attack was a sign of trust on their father's part. They really were growing up.

"Right..." Kaden began, a calculating gaze in his eyes. He bit his lip and chewed thoughtfully, then smiled at Alister and Ratchet, "here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

Alister could hardly believe what he was about to do as he stood before the sleeping Grunthor, just metres from its powerful jaw and mean head horns. Sighing, he sent up a prayer that Kaden's plan wouldn't get them all killed. He raised the old Taunter his father had produced and pressed the button.

At once the air was filled with loud blaring noises from alarms to bells to screeching as the Taunter reverberated its horrible noise directly into its surroundings. The sleeping Grunthor got the worst of the noise, and reacted with impressive speed. Alister leapt back as the female leapt to her feet with a startled roar, stumbling back as she shook her head in a daze.

"Now!" Alister yelled while she was still reeling, and he saw his father dart up from behind the creature and onto its back. Reaching the head, he secured himself firmly around the things neck as if trying to ride it. Disorientated, the Grunthor reared up, trying to shake loose the thing on her back as her limbs flailed dangerously around her. Alister felt the ground shake as her stamping feet hit the ground like a great drum beat, making the earth vibrate.

Kaden suddenly appeared beside Alister, a large double handed weapon in his hand. Holding it up, he began firing it at the Grunthor's exposed neck. Small rounded metal discs with serrated edges erupted from the weapon like fierce silver bugs, striking the Grunthor's neck with sharp ferocity. The creature roared in pain as purple blood began to spew everywhere, the silver blades sawing deep into the Grunthor's flesh. Ratchet clung on for dear life as the creature bucked and writhed beneath him, screeching in agony as the blades ripped deeper into its throat. Despite everything, Alister's heart went out to it.

Then, without warning, the Grunthor threw her head down, her powerful horns heading directly for Kaden like giant spears.

"Kaden, look out!" Alister cried, diving forwards and pulling his brother out of harm's way as the beast's horns punctured the ground where he'd been standing. Ratchet, unprepared for the sudden movement, was thrown forwards onto the creatures head, his hands only just managing to keep ahold of a head spike. He blinked in surprise as he found himself staring into the startling orange eyes of the Grunthor, wild with rage. She snorted angrily and he pulled his feet out of the way in the nick of time as searing heat erupted from the beast's nostrils.

"Dad!" the twins cried as they saw the monster getting ready to ram their father into the ground. Kaden raised his gun but Alister stopped him,

"No! You might hit dad!" he yelled. Kaden looked up desperately at their father who was scrambling to get back onto the Grunthor's neck before it rammed or roasted him. Even as Alister watched, he knew his father wouldn't make it as the beast's nostrils began to light up.

Alister's mind whirred as he pulled together a plan of action. The creature was badly injured but still dangerous. If they could just find some way to finish cutting its throat...

He came to a decision and leapt into action. Whipping out his pistol he set it to a steady laser beam and cranked the power way up. Raising it, he aimed at the creature's throat. He could do it.

"Dad, drop!" he shouted over the Grunthor's roars, wanting a clean shot at the beast. Ratchet heard him and immediately released his grip on the head spike, plummeting to the ground where Kaden half caught him and held him steady. His line of sight cleared, Alister fired the pistol just as flames began to erupt from the creatures mouth.

The Grunthor let out a screech and reared back again, the fire spurting directly into the air above it. Alister held the weapon steady, keeping his finger held down over the trigger as the harsh laser sawed through the creatures throat. Kaden and Ratchet shouted encouragement as the beast thrashed around in agony, and then screamed as it lowered its head only to have the laser burst one of its eyes. Purple blood sprayed over the Lombaxes like rain, but Alister stood firm, his mouth set in a grim life as the Grunthor's life drained from her.

Eventually, he had to jump back as she collapsed onto the ground, her limbs still thrashing. Dodging the horns, Alister leapt to her neck and held the laser inches from her bloody throat. Moments later, the thing's head fell off and the body slumped, its legs kicking feebly before going still.

Alister's shoulders slumped and he sat down abruptly as he realised what he'd done. He'd killed a Grunthor.

"Al!" there was Kaden's voice and he felt arms heaving him to his feet, "Al, you there?"

"What's the square root of 25?" he heard his father asked. The simple math's problem kicked Alister's brain back into life,

"5," he mumbled. Shaking his head, he cleared the haze that had descended over him and looked at what was left of the Grunthor. Something was held out before him and his eyes widened in surprise, glancing up at his father. Ratchet nodded solemnly, watching as his son took the knife from his hand. Slowly, Alister went around to the creature's chest, then paused as if unsure what to do. Ratchet and Kaden nodded in support and Alister placed the blade firmly against the Grunthor's chest.

With level strokes, he cut around where he knew the creature's heart would be, steam rising out of the flesh as blood poured in a flowing stream. But Alister was already drenched in the stuff, so he paid no heed to a little more. Finally, he found what he was looking for. With the hands of a skilled mechanic, he cut the heart from the rest of the body and held it up in the light, wiping the blood from the surface to reveal the clear goo underneath.

Alister gazed down at the Leviathan soul, not quite sure what to make of it. It was glowing a faint blue colour, and it felt like it was still throbbing with the beat of life. A little disgusted, but curious all the same, Alister watched as the threads of energy wove through the heart like a circuitry. He felt a hand clamp over his shoulder and there was a firm pat on the back,

"Way to go, Al!" Kaden exclaimed, not sounding at all fazed by the fact it was his brother who'd made the kill and not him. He knew he'd get his turn.

"Well done, son," Ratchet told him proudly, handing him a pouch of his own to put the soul in. Alister stowed it carefully in the pouch, feeling the weight of the heart drop into the fabric.

"Whoo!"Kaden suddenly cried, "Al got a Leviathan soul! Al got a Leviathan soul!" he chanted ecstatically. Alister gave him a weak smile, then looked up at his father whose eyes were sparkling with pride. Ratchet pulled his son into a quick embrace before patting him firmly on the back and looking at him directly.

"I'm proud of you, son," he murmured. His son smiled back at him, a mixture of relief and joy on his face,

"Thanks, dad."

**The ending isn't as clean as I want it to be, but I'll sort it out later. Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are very much appreciated :P**

**By the way...any Avengers fans in the house? If so, I've got a new FanFiction up here called 'The Price of Revenge', and I'd love for you guys to check it out! It's heavily centred around Loki and an OC (but no pairing...you'll find out why), so if you're a Loki fan you might just like it (and if you like my writing, that's a nice bonus...hopefully). No pressure though, just any support you can give would be greatly appreciated and you have my whole-hearted thanks well in advance :)  
**

**I've found myself with a lot of free time lately, so I'm diving into a lot of writing work...even thinking about getting out the sequel to 'You're Not Alone'! But we shall see...all in good time, my friends, all in good time...**


	8. Merry Christmas!

**I wanted to post this yesterday, but Christmas stuff got in the way so I'm posting it now! Better late than never, I suppose :P**

**Inspiration – It's Christmas! But I didn't want to do just any Christmas Oneshot, so I chose a special one. I shuffled my Christmas songs list and decided I would base a oneshot on two songs, mashed up. The songs I got were 'Last Christmas' and 'You're a mean one, Mr Grinch'. And so, after much thought and consideration, I came up with this...**

**Setting – Several years after 'You're Not Alone' and it's Christmas Eve! But not everyone's in the mood for festive cheer...**

It was Christmas Eve, and (would you believe it), it was snowing on planet Hoven. Snowflakes the size of footballs were throwing themselves to the ground as the winds howled to the mountain tops, whipping about in a mad frenzy of activity. The temperature in the open was well below absolute zero, so inhabitants were advised to wrap up warm before venturing out. However, most were tucked up in their homes, some underground, with the fire going and the merriment flowing. It was still Christmas, and the scarce inhabitants of the ice planet weren't going to let a simple storm ruin their fun.

Visibility was poor, but high in the mountain tops, a faint glow could be seen emanating from one of the peaks, flickering ever so slightly every now and again. Had you been able to see clearly, you would have realised it came from a mountain top chalet, very modern and expensive by the looks of it, and the perfect getaway for Christmas goers looking for solitude in the festive time.

Courtney Gears sat curled up by the fire, sipping sweetened oil from a fine cut glass. The wind howled, but she ignored it, looking at the only other figure in the room who sat but a few feet away in a large arm chair. Dr Nefarious was brooding, again; his head bowed as his fingers tapped methodically against each other as he looked into the fire.

Courtney sighed inwardly. He was no doubt planning another strike on organic life or the like, and she glanced towards the door. She'd wanted a Christmas party on Kerwan, but Nefarious was averse to celebrating Christmas so she'd withdrawn to Hoven with him like a good girlfriend. Now, she was beginning to regret her decision. Christmas with someone like Nefarious on a planet that was no more than a frozen wasteland...was not her idea of a good time.

Yawning delicately, she spread her lithe body out over the sofa, showing it off as it glinted in the firelight. She directed a sultry gaze in Nefarious' direction, trying to entice him into action.

The Dr's eyes slid over to her before sliding back to the fire without a word. Courtney ran a finger around the rim of her glass, watching him through heavy lidded eyes. Still, he ignored her.

Sighing, the pop-star robot stretched,

"Neffypoo, what's wrong?" she asked with the smallest whine. Nefarious made no reply so she rose and went over to him, blocking his line of sight with her body. Hooking her fingers under his chin, she pulled his head up.

"What's going through my Neffy's evil mind?" she murmured. Nefarious smiled ever so slightly but shook her off, batting her hand away.

"Not now, NeeNee," he muttered, "I'm not in the mood." Courtney pursed her lips in irritation, then tapped his chin with a smile,

"I know what will cheer you up..." Nefarious looked up at her doubtfully.

"Presents!" Courtney announced happily. Nefarious slumped and rolled his eyes,

"NeeNee..."

"I know you think it's an organic thing, but you're going to love it, I promise," Courtney shushed him, going over to the sofa where she retrieved a large box before he could protest.

"But open this one first," she handed him a smaller box, placing the bigger one at his feet. Nefarious opened it diligently, and...surprise surprise, it was a music disc.

"It's my Christmas Album," Courtney told him excitedly, "I wanted you to be the first to hear it before it goes on sale tomorrow." Nefarious looked unenthusiastic and gave her a half-hearted smile,

"Great." Courtney ignored his lack of interest and suppressed the flicker of irritation in her circuits. She gestured the large box,

"I had this one specially ordered for you, and you're going to love it," she told him, the barest trace of steel to her voice. With as much curiosity as he could muster, Nefarious undid the fancy ribbon and took the lid off the box as Courtney perched on the arm of the chair.

At once, something within began to move and he jumped in surprise. Recovering, he blinked.

A tiny robot kitten was looking up at him with dazzling sapphire blue eyes. It had a sleek silver coat and delicate limbs, with a small tail that twitched about playfully. To complete the look, a purple ribbon was tied around its neck and finished in a big bow. The creature tilted its head and mewed at Nefarious. The Dr blinked again.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Courtney gushed, scooping the kitten into her arms and cradling it, "I had her specially designed by the readers of 'Super Villain Weekly', and they came up with her as the perfect pet for an intergalactic villain like you! She might be small, but she'll grow, and part of her program is empty so you can teach her tricks or install lasers...it's up to you!" Courtney beamed at Nefarious who was still eyeing the tiny robot apprehensively. Without warning, Courtney plonked the kitten onto his lap.

"Oh, you look perfect together!" she announced, "no super-villain is complete without a super-pet." Nefarious glanced down at the kitten on his lap, and failed to see how he was made complete by a walking ball of metal fluff.

The creature mewed at him again and rubbed her head against his arm. Sparks flew at the contact,

"She likes you," Courtney crooned, stroking the kitten's head, making more sparks. Nefarious cleared his throat cogs,

"Thank you for the, uh...presents," he patted the kitten awkwardly, "I will take good care of her." He was lying, of course. What use had he for a pet? The little thing would only get in his way. He'd dispose of it the minute Courtney was gone and blame it on Lawrence.

"What will you name her?" Courtney asked. Nefarious opened his mouth but said nothing, glancing down at the creature who had curled up on his lap.

"You name him...her, my dear," he told Courtney. His girlfriend looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled knowingly,

"Sapphire, because of her eyes."

"Sapphire it is," Nefarious confirmed, stroking the kitten doggedly. The creature purred in content, its eyes closing as Courtney crooned over it. Nefarious was just about to remove the creature from his lap, when all of a sudden he felt something hot on his leg.

"Oh, Neffy!" Courtney cried, scooping the kitten who looked up at her with guilty innocence. The Dr looked at the oil pee on his leg with surprise.

"I'm sorry, she hasn't been trained yet," Courtney told him, wanting nothing more than to laugh aloud, "I thought you could train her." Nefarious thinly,

"But of course," he brushed some of the oil from his leg but it only stuck to his fingers, "LAWRENCE!"

"Here, sir," the robot butler appeared by his side at once.

"Get me a towel, and bring NeeNee's present," Nefarious ordered.

"Right away, sir," the butler turned and was gone as quickly as he'd arrived. Courtney looked at Nefarious, trying to contain her surprise,

"You got me a present?" Maybe he wasn't as lousy as she was beginning to think. Nefarious nodded slightly, looking somewhat pleased with himself,

"I did remember it's Christmas, even if it is an organic holiday..." he finished with a grumble. Courtney smiled,

"Oh Neffy, you shouldn't have!"

"I think you'll like it, my dear," Nefarious informed her pompously, "I had it made for you." Courtney put Sapphire down on the floor as he mind whirred in thought. What had he got her? A diamond necklace? Raritanium earrings? Ooh, she couldn't wait!

Lawrence returned with a medium sized box wrapped neatly in pink ribbon. With eager hands, Courtney snatched the box from him and opened it hastily, tearing it to shreds in her excitement. It was too big to be simple jewellery, so maybe a new accessory, or a solid extinctanium core! She'd heard of only one other robot in the universe having one of those, and they were said to last forever! Surely Nefarious could afford one for his NeeNee...

Batting aside the safety foil, she stopped short.

Nestled in the folds of the box was a gun, bright pink with white buttons and a sleek, girly frame. Despite this, Courtney recognised the design.

"It's a miniature Bio-Bliterator!" Nefarious announced proudly, "I've had scientists working on scaling it down and I wanted you to have the first official product. I even had them paint it your favourite colour!" Courtney blinked. It wasn't jewellery, or an accessory, or even a new hairstyle...it was an organic killing machine.

Something within the depths of Courtney's mechanical brain broke and she sighed.

"I've had enough," she muttered.

"What's that, NeeNee?" Nefarious leaned forward, a ridiculously pleased grin on his face. Courtney shook her head slowly and got to her feet.

"I said I've had enough," she repeated, "I can't take it anymore." Nefarious looked at her in confusion,

"Can't take what?"

"You!" Courtney cried, "and your hatred for organics," she gestured the gun, "I'm sick of it, and I'm sick of you!" She began to get angry, her core heating up as she ranted on, "all this time I've had to put up with your mood-swings and tantrums and ravings...I've had enough! I've tried to make this relationship work, giving you things many other robots would give their core matrix for...and not once have you given me anything worth anything in return! I'm an intergalactic pop-star, Neffy, I deserve jewels and precious metals...not guns and a stroppy boyfriend! I won't do it anymore. I'm done." Turning on her heel, Courtney marched away.

"NeeNee, wait!" Nefarious cried, getting to his feet and gazing after her with acute confusion plastered over his metal face.

"What are you saying?" he croaked, feeling as if his throat were rusting up. Courtney shot a glare at him,

"I'm breaking up with you...we're through." Without another word, she stalked from the room, heading for the hangar. Nefarious stood, stunned.

"I think you should go after her, sir," Lawrence prompted. Nefarious jolted to life like he'd been hit by lightning and leapt after her.

"NeeNee, wait!"

He arrived to find her in one of the pilot ships, readying to leave. There weren't even any minions about as Nefarious had banished them all to various work stations, even though it was Christmas Eve and nearly midnight.

"NeeNees, please...come back," the Dr begged the pop-star. Courtney shook her head, not even looking at him,

"I can change!" Nefarious howled as the ships engines started up.

"You wouldn't even let me have a Christmas party!" Courtney yelled back at him.

"Because it's an organic celebration!" Nefarious cried. Courtney swore at him,

"Get bent, buckethole! I'm sick of you moaning and whining about organics...I don't even hate them! I'm a pop-star and everyone loves me – robots and organics alike!"

"NeeNee, please!" Nefarious grabbed at the ship but it had already begun to hover.

"Goodbye, Neffy," Courtney called as the hatch closed and the hangar doors opened. Instantly the howling winds filled the hangar and Nefarious had to fight to keep his footing as the icy snow whipped bout him. Blinking, he watched the ship move to take off and without thinking he lunged for it.

He just got ahold of the rear engine but before he could strengthen his grip he was blasted in the face by searing heat. The vehicle rocketed from the hangar, sending him crashing to the ground, splintering his head.

Nefarious looked up through a broken eye socket to see the ship move out and swiftly gain altitude, quickly lost to the thrashing winds.

"NeeNee!" he howled, his voice instantly swallowed up by the gale.

But it was too late.

She was gone.

* * *

Kerwan at Christmas was much like Kerwan at any other time of year, except with more parties and several miles of tinsel lining the buildings. The whole city came to life at night, as usual, but on this night there was a special festive cheer to the air. It was Christmas Eve, and every one of Metropolis' citizens were gearing up for a long night partying with friends and family.

Beverly Tower, the infamous residence for the majority of Kerwan's celebrities, was lit up from top to bottom as the high and mighty partied themselves into drunken exhaustion. Of course, the pent house suite at the very top belonged to Courtney Gears, and anyone who was anyone had been invited to that coveted place to party with the pop-star herself.

Courtney's new Christmas album blared from speakers several feet tall, and robots and organics alike binged on the variety of wine and oil on offer, laughing and chatting merrily. Most people didn't know who everyone else was, but they each had their own claim to fame, whether in this galaxy or the next. Zeus KaBruce, Courtney's new boyfriend, had set up a temporary ring in one corner of the suite and invited all his fellow Robo-wrestlers to toss aside formalities and get down and dirty. The more energetic guests screamed encouragement as opponents tried to pin each other to the ground, and winners and losers alike came away roaring with laughter and eager to try again.

Courtney mingled with the other, quieter guests, exchanging compliments and festive cheer as a good hostess should. She wore a stunning new dress that Zeus had brought her, purple titanium alloy that showed off her figure perfectly and drew many looks from males and females alike. To complete the outfit was a dazzling Raritanium necklace, also a gift from her 'Big Z', which hung around her neck delicately, sparkling brightly in the light of the overhead disco ball.

She stopped briefly by the buffet to top up her glass of sweetened oil, marvelling at the spread of food that was available for robots and organics alike. Chef Joe and his staff had outdone themselves tonight, and she made a mental note to give them each a free copy of her new CD.

"You look so hot tonight, I think my hard drive's gone into overdrive," came a smooth masculine voice as two arms wrapped around her waist. Courtney laughed and turned, glass in hand, to face the person behind her. He was massive, at least a foot taller than her, with a sleek silver body and bulging metal muscles.

"Why thank you, Big Z," Courtney smiled seductively at him. The giant robot wrestler grinned down at her and winked,

"Any time, baby cogs." He offered his hand to her in a gentlemanly manner,

"Would you care to dance?" he asked politely, his eyes shining brightly. Courtney's smile widened and she set down her glass. Other guests had already found the dance floor and were swaying gently to her romantic Christmas number that crooned from the speakers.

"I would love to," she took his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor. They took their positions, and Zeus began to move in time with the beat of the song, Courtney moving with him.

Inwardly, she smiled. Zeus was the ideal boyfriend for a robot like her; famous, super-rich, big, handsome, but surprisingly gentle and caring at times. He wasn't arrogant or pompous, and didn't flaunt his wealth needlessly. He had a core of gold, and Courtney was more than happy to date a good guy, for a change. Besides, Zeus spoiled her rotten and she had everything she had ever wanted from him. Leaning against his big, muscular chest, she allowed herself a moment of content as Zeus' arms wrapped around her.

All of a sudden, the music stopped as if the plug had been pulled and some of the lights went off. Startled, Courtney pulled away and looked around,

"What's happened?" The guests had stopped their activities and were looking around in puzzlement. Some of them looked to her, and Courtney knew she had to do something. She stepped forward and opened her mouth to begin to apologise for the disruption, when a window not too far from her suddenly shattered, glass spraying everywhere as guests screamed and dived for cover. Instantly, the cold air whipped into the apartment, flaring the guest's clothes as the organics shivered violently against the chill. A figure stood silhouetted against the broken frame and the guests instinctively retreated at the sight of them.

"HELLO, CELEBRITIES!" cried the figure, stepping forward into the light. Courtney's circuits froze, it was Dr Nefarious...her ex. He looked a mess, his joints a rusty, his main frame a little battered; it was like he'd been living rough for months. As if to back this up, he hiccupped like an organic drunk and a bolt flew from his mouth to the floor with a clang.

"HOW WONDERFUL..." he went on, shouting maniacally, "TO SEE YOU ALL HAVING SUCH A *hic* _NICE_ TIME." He stumbled forward a few paces, and Courtney stepped out in front of him,

"Nefarious, what are you doing here?" she demanded, feeling safe from him with Zeus at her back, ready to defend her. The Dr looked up at her and his eye sockets widened,

"YOU!" he pointed an accusatory finger at her, "YOU BROKE MY...MY...MY HEART," he yelled brokenly.

"That was a year ago!" Courtney cried, irritated that he'd gatecrashed her party and revealed she used to date him. She'd tried to keep that on the low key when it became clear just how mad he was.

"IT WAS LAST CHRISTMAS," Nefarious shouted, "SO NOW...I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR HEART." Courtney gave him a look, and he shook his head doggedly.

"I AM...I AM," he cried stubbornly, "BY BREAKING YOUR PRECIOUS CH-CHRIS-CHRISTMAS!" Courtney narrowed her eyes at him,

"Breaking...Christmas?" she echoed sceptically, and there were a few guffaws from the gathered celebrities. Who could break Christmas? It wasn't an object, it was a celebration! Nefarious nodded his head so hard that it bobbed comically,

"YES," he cried, "WITH THE HELP OF MY LITTLE...FRIENDS." He held his arms up and laughed maniacally, but nothing happened.

"LAWRENCE!" Nefarious screamed, "RELEASE THE ELVES," he screamed out of the window. A moment later there was the sound of scuttling feet and all of a sudden small humanoid robots swarmed into the apartment.

Some of the guests screamed as Nefarious began to laugh in earnest, and Courtney backed away slightly. The robots were dressed in a crude mockery of the traditional Christmas Elf attire, and on their arms were built in guns. Zeus pulled Courtney behind him as they began firing round red gob-stopper like balls, smashing the speakers and breaking more windows. Chaos broke out when they turned on the guests, beating them with their fists and screeching carols in high-pitched voices.

"Nefarious, stop this!" Courtney shouted over the screaming of the guests, cowering slightly behind Zeus. The mad Dr simply laughed and did a crazy dance on the broken glass, shouting for his minions to destroy Christmas.

Knowing it was futile trying to talk with him, Courtney pulled on Zeus' arm and gestured for him to come with her. Making their way carefully through the ruined apartment, Zeus beat off any robot elves that turned to them as they headed for the hangar.

Other guests were already leaving in their dozens and there was a rush to get into ships and get out of the tower. Paying them no attention, Courtney leapt into her own personal ship, Zeus jumping in beside her. Without a second's thought, she blasted through the jam of ships and out into open air.

"Where are we going, Baby Cogs?" Zeus asked her as he glanced back at their apartment which was now on fire.

"There's only one person I know who can deal with Nefarious," the pop-star muttered to her boyfriend as she streaked along the air highway, "and I know where he lives."

* * *

Ratchet got up, laughing, as the door bell to his and Skyla's apartment rang. Qwark had just finished telling a story about the time he had to impersonate a Terachnoid Scholar in order to breach their main frame computer. To say it was an amusing tale was an understatement, since Terachnoids were the brainiest race in the entire galaxy and Qwark was, well, not the brightest guy.

He opened the door and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Courtney Gears?" he said aloud, wondering what on earth the pop-star could be doing here at such a time, and dressed in such finery. Without waiting for him to invite them in, Courtney swept into the apartment, Zeus in tow. Ratchet's eyes widened as he recognised the famous robo-wrestler, and he glanced cautiously at his friends and family who were watching with interest.

"Sorry for barging in like this," the giant robot apologised to Ratchet as they entered, "but it's a bit of an emergency." Ratchet shot a look at Courtney who gave him a grim smile,

"Ratchet, there's something you need to see." Grabbing the remote to the holo-screen, Courtney pointed it at the wall and the screen came to life before their eyes. Switching from a rerun of Top Speed to the main news channel, Courtney set down the remote and let the news presented speak for herself.

"_Reports are still coming in,"_ the Kerwanian presenter informed them,_ "that the chaos has spread through Beverly Tower and is threatening to continue through Metropolis." _Behind her, a screen reeled live coverage of the carnage at Beverly Tower, and the elf robots could be seen attacking people and generally smashing up anything and everything.

Ratchet moved closer, his eyes reflecting the chaos as he watched, dumb-struck.

"_The culprit is believe to be Dr Nefarious, the same Nefarious who threatened this galaxy years ago with his Bio-Bliterator..."_ the newsreader went on, and Ratchet nearly groaned. Of course, it just had to be Nefarious...on Christmas Eve too. Shaking his head, he turned to his own gathered family and friends,

"I'm sorry folks, but it looks like we're going to have to cut this party short. The city needs saving...again."

"Have no fear, Ratchet," Captain Qwark rose from where he sat next to Helga and other members of the Q-Squad, "I shall bravely hold base here and protect these helpless citizens while you vanquish the robot villain." Ratchet exchanged looks with Skyla who sat reclining on the sofa, and they both looked away before they could snort with laughter.

"Ratchet, shall I return to the ship?" came a voice and the sandy Lombax looked down to see Aphelion in robot form looking up at him curiously. She sat on the ground by the fire with Clank and 2 year old Maia. The robots had been teaching her to colour in with new crayons before Courtney and Zeus arrived. Ratchet nodded,

"Yes, that sounds best. Clank, you ready?" The silver robot got to his feet and nodded once,

"Always." Ratchet looked around those gathered. Nearly everyone he loved or held dear (or simply tolerated) was here tonight. Sasha, Bethya, Sergeant Rojerz, Qwark (and his monkey), Helga, Skidd, Clank, Aphelion, Maia, and, of course, Skyla, his beautiful wife who was currently carrying their next child. The latter looked at him with a frown,

"I wish I could go with you," she muttered under her breath. Ratchet smiled and gave her a quick kiss,

"You stay here and look after our guests...I'll be back as soon as I can." Skyla smiled up at him briefly and nodded,

"Be careful," she warned him, and Ratchet laughed. He nodded goodbye to the others and left with Aphelion and Clank, sighing inwardly.

"It is just like old times, Ratchet," Clank told him as they headed for the main hangar. The Lombax laughed at the way he had echoed exactly what he'd been thinking, and he clapped the robot on the back,

"Just like old times, pal."

* * *

"Where's the signal coming from?" Ratchet asked Clank as they whizzed through the air. It hadn't taken them long to transfer Aphelion's AI core back into the main ship, since they'd had enough practise over the years. So now they were en route to intercept the mad Dr as he once again began a campaign of terror. Surprisingly, this time he didn't seem to be targeting organics...but Christmas itself. Ratchet was reminded about a story he'd bought for Maia about an alien who stole Christmas from a village by stealing all the toys; if only Dr Nefarious were so mild mannered...

"There," Clank announced, pointing to the screen. Noting the position, Ratchet changed direction slightly and they sped off. A moment later, they caught sight of a figure atop the Beverly Tower, apparently dancing by the looks of it. Ratchet didn't need a clear view to know it was Nefarious, and he projected his voice through Aphelion.

"Give up, Nefarious," he yelled to the mad robot. Nefarious squinted up at him through the wind and haze, then obviously recognised the ship and the voice as he grinned madly.

"RATCHET! HOW GOOD OF YOU TO JOIN US! HERE FOR THE...PAR-TAY?" he held up a small robot that looked like an elf and Ratchet had to swerve to avoid being hit by round pellets that shot from the robot's arm. Without waiting for Ratchet to retaliate, the Dr threw himself off the top of the building, landing on a convenient hover-craft parked just below and bearing the unmistakable logo of Nefarious' head . Cursing under his breath, the sandy Lombax turned his ship around as the Dr shot off into the city. Gritting his teeth, Ratchet made his pursuit.

There was little traffic about at such a time, but Nefarious somehow found the busiest highway and went against the flow of traffic, driving like a mad man...or mad robot. Ratchet had to use all his piloting skills not to crash into any oncoming vehicle while keeping the villain in sight. But progress was slow, and Ratchet knew he would lose Nefarious if this went on for much longer. Nefarious didn't care about the traffic and so others were veering to avoid him as he sped past, their horns blaring loudly in protest as more than a few hover-cars crashed into each other.

Shaking his head, Ratchet thought desperately how best to beat the mad robot quick and easy with minimum damage to the city. This chase couldn't last forever, either the Dr would get away or...

Ratchet's eyes widened as an idea came to him and he went over it quickly.

"Aphelion, if we drop can you get us ahead of Nefarious?" he yelled as he yanked the steering wheel this way and that to avoid becoming road-kill.

"_Affirmative, if necessary speed is reached,"_ the ship replied.

"Ratchet it is too dangerous," Clank told him, already knowing what the Lombax was planning.

"It may be our only chance," Ratchet retorted. Before his friend could protest, he dipped Aphelion down so they were now below the flow of traffic and technically in the illegal lane reserved for hover trains. Pressing the turbo boost, Ratchet held on as Aphelion shot forwards, rapidly gaining on Nefarious' car. Soon, they were right on his tail and the Dr looked down at them.

"YOU ALWAYS WERE BENEATH ME!" he yelled before laughing putting on a burst of speed. Aphelion matched the increase and excelled at Ratchet's command, and they were ahead of the doctor. Ratchet extended the lead as far as he could, ignoring the bemused look on the Dr's face as they streaked past.

Without warning, Ratchet reared Aphelion up, rejoining the main lane of traffic once again. Nefarious let out a yelp in surprise as the ship pulled up in front of him, but then stopped as it became apparent Ratchet wasn't going to back into him. Before he could cipher the Lombax's thoughts, Aphelion's hatch opened and a figure leapt out. Immediately, they were caught in the wind and flew towards Nefarious.

The Dr had no time to react as Ratchet hurtled through the air towards him.

"Son of a..." Nefarious began, but got no further as Ratchet crashed into the screen of his vehicle and he swerved violently to the left.

Ratchet scrabbled to keep ahold of the car, trying to get a better grip so he could climb onboard. Nefarious laughed suddenly, realising the hero's mission.

"TRY THIS," he jerked the vehicle and Ratchet was abruptly swung around to the side, his hands scrabbling against the smooth metal. Nefarious laughed as Ratchet nearly lost his grip,

"AND THIS," he veered the vehicle again. But Ratchet was ready and he used the momentum of the swing to lift himself up and into the car. Nefarious blinked in surprise as he suddenly found himself face to face with the Lombax hero.

"It's over, Nefarious," Ratchet yelled over the wind, his wrench raised as his eyes blazed.

"IT WILL NEVER BE OVER!" Nefarious screamed, then launched himself at the Lombax. Ratchet met the robot head on and they fell to the floor of the car, the vehicle dipping under their weight. As the Lombax and the robot wrestled fiercely...neither one of them realised that no-one was driving until it was too late.

Instinct made Ratchet look up, just in time to see the tower that loomed towards them. They were going to crash, and he knew he had seconds.

Grabbing Nefarious, he leapt backwards off the car as the vehicle smashed into the wall, bursting into flame as they began to fall to the ground.

The Lombax held onto the robot as they plummeted and he pressed a button on his belt. A brief moment later, Aphelion swerved beneath them, her hatch opened and Ratchet fell neatly into the pilot seat, shoving the Dr behind him. Trusting Aphelion to steer them clear, Ratchet turned and gave Nefarious a good whack on the head with his wrench before he could recover. Random carols emanated from the robot as he swayed about before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Sighing, Ratchet sat back into the pilot's seat, Aphelion's hatch closing over them. Clank hopped off his back and into the passenger's seat,

"I have informed the rangers of our success," he told the Lombax. Ratchet nodded,

"Thanks, pal. We'll drop him off at headquarters and let them deal with him. Then...home."

* * *

Ratchet crawled into bed, several hours later, and snuggled up to his heavily pregnant wife. Skyla, barely awake, through a hand out to stroke his ear,

"How was it?" she mumbled.

"Fine," Ratchet replied, revelling in the warmth of her body, "Nefarious was stupid enough to link up the main controls for his minions to the hover-car he was using. When that was destroyed, the minions all collapsed. We caught Nefarious and delivered him to Ranger Headquarters...let them handle his screechy carol singing." Skyla gave a muffled laugh and sighed inwardly,

"Well I'm glad you're safe." Ratchet hugged her close,

"Me too. How was the rest of the party?"

"Hmm? Oh, it went well..." Skyla yawned, "I'm very tired, Ratchet...sorry."

"That's ok, my love," Ratchet gave her a gentle squeeze, "happy Christmas, Skyla." Skyla smiled and mumbled in reply,

"Happy Christmas, Ratchet."

**Merry Christmas, one and all! Wishing you all the best at this festive time of year, and a happy new year! You survived 2012...give yourself a pat on the back :P**

**As always, reviews are welcome...but here, have a cookie too! And a cracker, because it is Christmas :D**

**Until next year, readers...see you in 2013!**


	9. The Reunion

**I haven't updated since last Christmas...and that is not right. I'm sorry x3**

**So here's a heart-warming, tear-jerking, cavity-inducing Oneshot for you all :P**

**Enjoy :D**

**Inspiration - I guess you could say I was contemplating life and thinking of Oneshots at the same time...and this is what happened xP**

**Setting - Many years after You're Not Alone, on a dusty planet in the Polaris galaxy...**

Ratchet looked about him in wonder. Fastoon, his home planet...so changed from when he'd first seen it. No longer were the buildings lying in rubble, half destroyed and lifeless. No longer was there a stench of dust and dirt to the air, the smell of death. Now, there were new buildings built from the foundations of the old, and some originals that had been restored to their former glory. Now, there was the smell of plant-life and fresh soil, the scent of life. All kinds of native Fastoon plants curled up the buildings in colours of red, purple and yellow. There were few people about, as this section of the city was complete and the workers were elsewhere, slowly putting the planet together piece by piece.

It had been his and Skyla's lifework, restoring their home planet to its former glory. They'd paid for crews to clear away old debris, tear down the most damaged buildings and rebuild some of the old. Years had passed, and progress was slow, but steady. The section of the city he'd first visited was unrecognisable, the buildings complete and shining, the centre cog-piece a work of art once more. Bio-scientists and botanists alike had helped breed new native plant life and planted them all over the place, encouraging them to blossom into an inner city jungle. It was beautiful, and Ratchet knew that his children, and their children, would continue overseeing the work until Fastoon was a Lombax home world once again.

Alas, he would never see it to its completion, not in this life anyway.

Walking slowly he moved away from the city centre to a small garden behind a wall. Here was where he and Skyla used to come when they were younger, by the old Jytsy Tree. Their youngest daughter Hope had been conceived under the branches of the tree. And it still stood, after all these years. But it had changed, for now something lay at its base.

His knees groaning slightly, Ratchet knelt down beside his most beloved's grave. A simple mound of earth and a headstone marking the resting place of his beautiful Skyla, departed from this world only a year earlier. She'd asked for a simple grave, one that would last.

Reaching out, Ratchet removed the old bunch of flowers from the vase beside the grave and placed in it a new bunch. Lavender roses, her favourite. His eyes trailed to the headstone, rereading it once again, though the words were long since engraved into his memory.

_Skyla_

_A loving wife, mother and grandmother_

_A dear friend_

_Fell asleep aged 93_

_You're Not Alone_

Ratchet felt tears begin to trickle down his cheeks, his grey fur dampening with salty moisture. How he missed her, so desperately...

"Ratchet?" a familiar voice made him turn and his eyes flooded with joy.

"Clank," he croaked, smiling at his oldest friend. The silver robot approached respectfully, his own form unchanged by time. He was still the same Clank he'd always been. Only Ratchet had changed, his fur grey with age, his bones old and creaking, his eyes full of sorrow. Clank took a seat beside his best friend but said nothing, letting his silence comfort the old Lombax.

"I miss her," Ratchet whispered eventually, feeling tired from all his mourning. He still had family, his children were grown with families of their own...but still he felt lonely; because he wasn't with Skyla.

"You will see her soon," Clank told him quietly. Though it pained him, logic told him that Ratchet did not have much longer to live. If only he'd been a robot like Clank...

Ratchet sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes with a gloved hand. One thing about him that hadn't changed over the years was his clothes, he still wore the same style, to remember all that he'd been through. He smiled as he remembered when Skyla had first commented on the colour of his peach top, saying it looked like a sick flamingo.

"She always made me laugh, Skyla," he murmured, more to himself than Clank, "she was always so kind and strong, so full of life..."

Clank simply listened as his friend reminisced of years gone by, saying nothing as the two suns moved across the sky and day gradually turned to night. Eventually, Ratchet had spoken all he could, and felt all the more tired for it. He blinked sleepily at Clank,

"I'm sorry for rambling, old pal. But I'm really tired now...think I'll just lie down here for a rest." He slowly lowered himself to the ground beside Skyla's grave, the grass tickling his cheek like it had done so many years earlier. Clank nodded, the inevitable upon him. With a saddened heart, the little robot got out a blanket from his chest cavity and draped it over his oldest friend. Ratchet smiled, pulling the cloth closer around him,

"Thanks, pal. You always know what I need...I appreciate it."

Clank sat by the Lombax as his breathing slowed to the steady rhythm of sleep, his slumbering easy next to the remnants of the one he loved. Gradually, Ratchet's breathing slowed even further, as if his body were drawing itself to a close, like a curtain being drawn over the grandest of stages. Finally, Ratchet breathed out a single breath that sounded so much like a sigh of content, his mouth twitching up into a small smile as his body relaxed completely.

Clank watched as life left his friend like a leaf caught in the autumn breeze, swept high into the sky where he knew others awaited him. All was quiet about him as he sat next to the empty shell of the best friend he'd ever had, not even a breath of wind to stir the silence.

A single oily tear trickled down Clank's face.

He was alone.

* * *

_Ratchet looked about him, where was he? Everything was white and...empty. It was like he was suspended in a cloud, unmoving and unfeeling. Was this the afterlife? As he watched, a shadow appeared above him, expanding to reveal the outline of a building, and then another building. To his utter surprise, a perfect replica of Fastoon city had sprung up around him like a plant from the ground. It was unmistakably Fastoon, down to the plants and cog sculpture._

"_Ratchet," came a voice, one that rang a bell of memory in his mind. Turning, he saw a figure step out of the white like a ghost. His eyes widened in recognition,_

"_Alister!" he exclaimed. The pale Lombax smiled, his amber eyes shining with pride and joy._

"_Yes, it's me," he said. Before Ratchet knew what he was doing he'd lunged forwards and embraced the Lombax in a fierce hug._

"_I've missed you," he hissed into his old friend's fur. Alister patted him gently on the back,_

"_I've missed you too, kid." Drawing back, he clapped a hand on Ratchet's shoulder,_

"_You've done good, Ratchet. And now it's time for you to go home."_

"_Home?" Ratchet echoed, his brow furrowing in confusion. Alister stepped aside and Ratchet realised that behind him stood a portal of some sort, like a gateway to heaven. He glanced at the other Lombax who gestured the gate,_

"_Go on, they're all waiting for you on the other side." Ratchet's heart fluttered in anticipation, and not even stopping to question Alister further he stepped through the portal, feeling new life wash over him as he did._

_When he emerged, he found himself in a place that was utterly indescribable in its perfection. The only he could seek to describe it was to say that this place was the very essence of happiness, of joy, of life. This...was paradise._

"_Ratchet!" someone was calling his name and he looked over to see another Lombax coming towards him. Everything seemed to freeze around him as his mouth fell open._

"_Skyla?" he croaked, hardly daring to believe this was real. His wife smiled at him as she approached,_

"_Ratchet," she whispered as she reached him, her blue eyes shining with overwhelming joy and love. In a daze, Ratchet reached out and touched her. She was herself again, the way she'd been when he met her all those years ago. Gone were the wrinkles and tired bones, and here was the young, perfect Skyla. His Skyla._

_And he was changed too, his own body young once more, in his stage of perfect youth._

_Pulling her to him, he hugged her tightly, praying that he would never have to let go. Tears of pure joy began to stream down his face as she hugged him back, her hands folding around his neck in a careless, natural way._

"_I've missed you so much," Ratchet choked through his tears._

"_I've missed you too, my love," Skyla whispered to him, stroking his head soothingly, "but I'm here...now and forever." Ratchet drew back, his eyes wide with surprise and disbelief,_

"_Forever?" Skyla beamed at him and kissed him softly on the mouth, his lips instantly reacting to the familiar feel of her mouth against him._

"_Forever," she whispered firmly, her hands cupping her face as he looked deep into the blue of her eyes. Ratchet smiled, and hugged her again, happy beyond his wildest dreams._

"_Ratchet?" came another voice, and he drew away from Skyla, looking around for the source. He spotted them a few feet away and his breath froze in his throat. He glanced at Skyla who nodded at him, giving him an encouraging push towards the figure._

_Ratchet stumbled towards them, then paused. They looked...just like him. The same sandy fur, the same caramel stripes, the same bright green eyes. Yet he knew...this was not his reflection._

"_Dad?" he spoke the single word aloud, his voice hoarse with emotion. The sandy Lombax smiled,_

"_Son," he muttered, the word affirming what Ratchet had believed in his heart to be true. Father and son stumbled towards each other as if they hardly dared believe their eyes. When they were within a foot, his father deliberately stuck out his hand firmly._

_Ratchet looked at it uncertainly before taking it and squeezing it in a shake. His father's eyes sparkled before he suddenly pulled Ratchet to him, wrapping him in a warm, paternal embrace._

"_Oh Ratchet," he muttered gruffly, obviously holding back tears of his own, "my boy." Ratchet choked as his father pounded him heavily on the back with great manly thumps, but he was too happy to speak. Could this be real? Could this be Kaden, his...father?_

_They drew apart and Ratchet finally knew this was no dream. This was real._

"_Dad," he croaked again, the word making him choke with untold emotion. Kaden clapped his own son firmly on the shoulder as Alister had done moments before, looking him right in the eyes,_

"_I'm proud of you, son," he said solemnly. Ratchet swallowed, trying to stop himself from crying. Alas, it was useless and he threw himself into his father's arms as great sobs began to wrack his body, making it shake and tremble with happiness and pure, pure joy. Kaden held his son to him, giving in as tears began trickling down his own cheeks. This was his son...his own son! The one he'd watched grow up from afar, knowing they'd never meet...until now._

"_I'm so proud of you," he whispered fiercely into his son's ear, "I'm so, so proud of you."_

_Eventually, Ratchet had cried himself dry and drew apart from his father, still reeling from it all. He felt a hand on his arm and he turned to see Skyla standing beside him, a shy smile on her face. Ratchet put his arm around her,_

"_Skyla, this is my dad," he announced proudly. Skyla smiled gently,_

"_I know," she murmured, her eyes twinkling at Kaden who winked back, "there are some people I'd like you to meet," she said to Ratchet. With Kaden in tow, she led Ratchet over to another couple of figures. It was then Ratchet realised that there were Lombaxes everywhere, laughing and playing together in endless paradise. Skyla stopped before two Lombaxes, a sandy female and a dark male. Before she'd even said anything, Ratchet could tell who they were. He could see it in the woman's blue eyes and the man's dark fur._

"_Ratchet...this is my mum and dad. Lea and Jozeff," Skyla introduced, her mouth twitching as she struggled not to beam in pleasure. Lea smiled warmly at Ratchet and hugged him briefly,_

"_Thank you for looking after my little one," she murmured to him. Jozeff stuck out his hand which Ratchet shook firmly, determined to make a good impression...even if this was the afterlife._

"_Sir, ma'am," he said politely and Lea laughed, but Jozeff's eyes sparkled in acknowledgement._

"_Jozeff and Lea is just fine," he told Ratchet in a gruff voice, "you've done a fine job with our Skyla, thank you," he added, giving a brief wink to Skyla who playfully stuck her tongue out at her father._

"_I look forward to getting to know you both," Ratchet told them honestly. They beamed,_

"_Likewise," came the reply. Kaden tapped Skyla's arm and gave her a pointed look. The grey Lombax turned to her husband with a small smile,_

"_Ratchet...would you like to meet your mother?" Ratchet blinked,_

"_My...m-mother?" he stammered. Kaden nodded,_

"_She's waiting for you," he told him, eyes sparkling. Ratchet glanced at Skyla, mouth hanging open._

"_S-sure," he managed eventually, not quite certain how else to respond. Skyla squeezed his arm and began leading him away, following Kaden through the endless paradise._

"_What is this place?" Ratchet wondered aloud as they walked across land and sky, colours he'd never imagined before blossoming in full splendour. Creatures of all kinds danced about in perpetual delight, sentient and non-sentient alike celebrating in the joys of freedom._

"_This is heaven," Skyla told him, nestling her head into his shoulder as she had done so many times before. Ratchet pulled her closer still, finally accepting that this was all real. He was really here...he was in paradise. Skyla smiled up at him, her blue eyes full of new-found love and life as she whispered her next few words to him and only him,_

"_Welcome home, Ratchet."_

**Not gonna lie...I cried when I wrote this xP**

**By the way, the sequel to 'You're Not Alone' should be up within the week...so do pop me on author alert if you haven't already!**

**Oh, and review...because I love you ;3**


	10. Part 1 - Dawn

**Hey! Have another oneshot *shoves it towards you* :D**

**Inspiration - This is Part 1 of a 3-parter dealing with Ratchet and Skyla's engagement, marriage, and wedding night respectively :P**

**Setting - Five years after 'You're Not Alone', on a shady part of planet Gaspar...**

Ratchet was falling. The wind whipped about him in a wild frenzy as he plummeted to the ground below, spread eagled like a star. Below him, several hundred feet down, was a crater of a long since blown off volcano, harbouring a menacing lake of lava and rock at its heart; and he was headed straight for it.

The Lombax grinned, his heart racing as he plunged towards his certain death, and opening his mouth he let out a howl of excitement. Down through the crater he fell, the lava lake looking up at him greedily, bubbling in anticipation.

Metres from the ground, Ratchet pulled up abruptly, his hoverboots flaring beneath him as they backlashed against the molten surface, lava spitting up at him in frustration as he hovered out of harms way. Looking around him, Ratchet saw that he had an audience.

Creatures of all different species could be seen around the edge of the lake and in the tunnels leading out of the cavern. Most of them were carrying large chunks of metal, with shackles around their feet and hands. Their clothes were dirty and stained with sweat from their days of labour, their bodies tired and bent. Those who weren't in shackles were clearly guards, all of them wielding a whip and a mean spirit. All activity stopped as Ratchet landed, floating like an avenging angel above the pit of searing lava.

For a moment, the inhabitants just looked at him in shock, and then finally one of the guards came to his senses.

"It's the Lombax!" he cried, drawing a gun and aiming it at Ratchet. With a grin still plastered on his face, Ratchet shot forwards with his wrench in hand, and behind him a dozen members of the galactic rangers appeared floating above the lava, all of them armed to the teeth.

Chaos erupted as the rangers split up strategically, taking down the first of the guards with well-placed shots, being careful to avoid the slaves. The guards still standing quickly realised the severity of their situation and drew their own weapons, some engaging in battle while others retreated to safety. The sound of screaming and gunfire filled the air as the conflict engaged in full, the slaves trying desperately to flee the battleground.

Ratchet flicked off his hoverboots and threw his wrench at a guard who fell with a grunt, his blaster firing wildly. With hurried movements, Ratchet drew his pistol and aimed it at the chains binding the slaves together,

"Stay still!" he shouted at the panicking creatures as they cowered in fear. Some of them, the stronger ones, obeyed instantly, holding those around them as Ratchet sliced through their chains.

"Head for the north wall," Ratchet ordered them, "you'll be picked up by the Rangers there."

"Can we stay and fight?" a young Rilgarian yelled, anger and blood-lust blazing in her eyes. Ratchet eyed her warily,

"That's up to you…but get everyone else out first!" The Rilgarian nodded and began herding her fellows away from the battle, pulling them together like a natural leader. Ratchet nodded in approval before taking stock of the situation.

Reinforcements had broken through the north wall and the odds were now even. Fighting continued between the rangers and the guards, and some of the slaves had joined in as well, using their chains as weapons to beat at the ones who'd tormented them.

Ratchet watched with a grim smile as one guard was overwhelmed by three slaves, each of them tearing at him with their bare hands. He turned away, but nothing could stop the guard's screams as he was beaten to death by those he had tortured for years on end. The rangers were simply stunning the guards, but the slaves weren't held back by orders, and vengeance was in their hearts.

He ducked quickly as a stray guard had crept up on him, swinging a mace at his head which he only just avoided. His feet swept around, tripping the guard and with a few well-placed blows the reptile was out for the count.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye he saw someone fighting off two guards with a double ended wrench, and he rolled his eyes. Kicking his hoverboots into life he barrelled into one of the guards, taking them by surprise before he knocked them out with his wrench. The other fighter dealt with the second guard and then grinned up at Ratchet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled before they could speak.

"My job!" they yelled back. Ratchet groaned,

"Skyla…you were supposed to stay with-" he was cut off as the grey Lombax lunged towards him, pulling him down as lasers flew over their heads, singing Skyla's hair. With careful aim she took out the offending guard with her pistol, still grinning,

"Where's the fun in that?" Ratchet's mouth twitched, threatening to break into a smile,

"If you die, I'll kill you," he told her, pointing his wrench at her menacingly.

"Anything you say, dear," Skyla laughed, then she was up again, launching herself at the nearest guard and going hell for leather.

Ratchet sighed as he watched the love of his life beat the treacherous Kerwanian senseless, felling him like a tree. She came so alive when she was fighting, her eyes dancing with life as she parried and exchanged blows, her hair flying about wildly as she laughed in the face of danger…

His thoughts were abruptly cut short by a yell from behind him, and he turned in time to see a guard bearing down on a helpless slave. His eyes narrowing, Ratchet gripped his wrench, and went back into the fray.

Minutes later the fighting was nearly over, the last of the guards having banded together to strengthen their depleted forces. Most of the slaves had been evacuated, some of them forcefully so by the rangers. Skyla, Ratchet, and a handful of others were dealing with the remnants who wouldn't surrender.

Back to back, the two Lombaxes fought as one, bouncing off one another and rallying to each other's aid if need be. Guards fell before them like wheat to a scythe, and in that moment, Ratchet couldn't have been happier.

He turned to see Skyla bring down a guard with a harsh blow of her custom made wrench, and he felt his heart nearly burst with joy at the sight of her in all her splendour.

"Skyla, will you marry me?" the words had left his mouth before he'd thought them through, and Skyla had heard. She looked at him as if he were mad,

"YOU'RE ASKING ME_ NOW_?!" she cried, sidestepping a guard and shoving him to Ratchet where he swiftly dispatched him.

"Is that a yes?" he called back with a grin, reengaging with one of the last remaining guards, probably a superior officer from his skill and size.

"I'm a little BUSY at the moment," Skyla latched onto another reptile, twirling her wrench expertly as her victim fell beneath her. With another few swings, the only guard left was still duelling Ratchet.

Skyla slipped behind the creature while he was distracted, then connected her wrench to the skull in a harsh _crack._ The reptile collapsed and she was left staring at Ratchet, a stupid smile on his face as both of them panted from exertion.

"So…?" Ratchet asked, stepping over the body to stand before her. Skyla's eyes widened,

"You were being serious?" she blurted. Ratchet slipped his wrench into his belt and took her battle-scarred hands.

"Deadly," he replied, his expression candid as his eyes watched her solemnly. Skyla blinked in surprise, her heart skipping beats irregularly,

"Are y-you su-sure?" she stammered, "I mean-" She got no further as he crashed his mouth against hers, kissing her deeply, passionately. He drew back to look into her eyes, and Skyla laughed lightly, her breath leaving her all at once.

"Yes," she murmured, then louder, "yes!" Her face lit up as she beamed at him,

"YES!" she cried, then threw her arms around him in a bear hug, clutching him to her like she was dying. Ratchet chuckled and hugged her back, breathing in her familiar scent as a grin crossed his face once more.

From the corner of his eye he saw one of the guards stirring, and with careless ease he drew his pistol and knocked him out with a single shot; nothing was going to ruin this moment. Then he realised Skyla was shaking and his brow furrowed in concern,

"Sky…are you alright?" he asked, pulling away to look at her properly. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, her eyes as bright as stars,

"Of course I'm alright!" she choked slightly as Ratchet brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?" the sandy Lombax asked, somewhat confused. Skyla laughed, then hiccupped,

"I'm crying for _joy_, Ratchet," she blurted. Understanding dawned on him and Ratchet smiled at her, tenderly cupping her face in his palm,

"I love you, Skyla," he murmured, looking deep into the blue of her eyes. If Skyla had shone any brighter, she would have been classed as a star.

"I love you, Ratchet," she breathed, before they leaned in to kiss once again, quickly enveloping each other in a passionate embrace.

"Ermm…sarge?" they were interrupted again, this time by a ranger, standing awkwardly to the side and looking extremely uncomfortable. Ratchet kept his arms locked around Skyla,

"Yes?" The ranger blushed and shuffled on the spot,

"We're awaiting your orders."

"Round up the guards, split them into groups, then treat them for their wounds and see that they're well looked after. Ensure the slaves are comfortable aboard the Phoenix, and provide them with fresh clothing and allow them access to the bathrooms. Is that understood?" Ratchet rattled off the instructions mechanically, and the ranger nodded in acknowledgement, then paused,

"Ermm…when will you be joining us, sarge?" A slow smile crept over Ratchet's mouth and he glanced down at Skyla,

"My fiancé and I will join you when we are ready." The grey Lombax grinned up at him, and the ranger bobbed his head awkwardly before moving away. Ratchet turned back to Skyla, a mischievous smile on his lips as he eyed her hungrily,

"Now…where were we?"

**Oh Ratchet ;3**

**Anyway, do please review and follow :D**

**The next Oneshot will be their marriage, which I've put a lot of thought into (tried to make it authentically Lombax)...so it would mean a lot to me if you stuck by me to read it! Thanks :)**


End file.
